Drabless
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Se supone que son Drables Trágicos y con humor ya que el romance se me está agotando del sistema - -'... Tratare de recuperarlo..Bueno pero el primero me salió largo, les aviso esto es una forma de desahogo mientras la inspiración viene, disfruten No me maten la idea vino y la plasme, espero les guste...XD
1. Despedida

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Esta magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬...mas acción y un poco de sarcasmo :P

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamentablemente los personajes en la historia tendrán a tener sus personalidades OOC, así que pido disculpas de antemano, are lo posible en mantenerlos en su carácter, pero no prometo nada ya que el carácter en si en este Fic variara mucho. así que ya están advertidos y corren el riesgo de leerlo.

**Este Fic esta dedicado a: Todas las lectoras..**.que se atreven a leerme ¬¬.

* * *

**KHR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar era oscuro, la familia Vongola están juntos en una especie de laberinto en unas ruinas de Grecia, al adentrarse agitados por la alarma en sus sensores y en la residencia Vongola, todos arrancaron a ver el problema, en la oscuridad se puede distinguir una silueta de una bella chica a la cual no pensaron en reconocer o ver una vez mas, al frente del lugar a unos metros sobre la silueta, una esfera de luz con siete llamas clamaban algo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi esta completamente impactado, ya que no pensó que la volvería a ver luego de la guerra entre el poder de las Mafias, casi la considero muerta, pero al verla ahí mirado fijamente la causa del dolor de muchos, no sabe que decir o sentir.

Un susurro como entre música y poesía se escucha de la chica.

Los demás miembros de la Familia están muy sorprendidos de verla Nuevamente, Chrome y Mukuro sonríen al verla una vez más, se sienten complacidos al ver a la chica que les permitió ver el amor en ellos dos, pero a la vez alarmados por las palabras dichas de ella.

―Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos, recuerdos lejanos que parecen retazos de un sueño, me gustaría juntarlos todos ―hace ademan con la mano como si señalara para luego cerrarla en un puño ― … junto a ustedes…

Cuando escucharon la lamentación de ella, todos saben que algo pasara, y jamás pensaron el presenciar la atrocidad de la realidad de ello.

La esfera empezó a brillar, haciendo que por unos momentos todos se segaran por la luminosidad del resplandor.

La voz de ella se volvió a oír.

―Pero sé que eso es imposible, ya que aunque recupere lo que fui, ustedes ya no podrás estar a mi lado.

Nadie sabía que es lo que pasaba, todos temen a lo desconocido, y a la vez se preocupan por lo que ella dice, más nadie dice nada, solo resuena el nombre de ella en sus mentes.

Haru…

―Que es lo que pasa, como es que te muestras hasta ahora Miura.

Fue el pensamiento alarmado de Hibari al ver nuevamente a la chica que le hacía rabiar.

Miura mira fijamente a Tsuna y a los demás, mientras le regala una suave sonrisa a todos y una mas especial al hombre que amo en el pasado.

Esa sonrisa al verlos tiene un significado para ella, es un lamento oscuro pero espera que comprendan, la esfera nuevamente lanza una luz pero esta vez es verde, la cual impacta en ella y la rodea como una aura, sacando un gemido de sorpresa en todos.

―¡Haru-chan!

Exclama Chrome con miedo de ver lo que le pasaba a su amiga, la cual no deja de sonreír y simplemente los mira como el tesoro mas grande del mundo.

Reborn al llegar, y ver la escena supo que era inevitable lo que sucedía, todos estaban tan impactados que no se movían y eso era alarmante para el Hitman, el quería llegar antes, ya que al ser él el primero en llegar pensó que lograría hacer que se retrasaran los demás y no vieran lo que pasaría con Miura, pero parece que no le pudo evitar un nuevo dolor a su amada Familia.

―Lo siento, yo pude detener esta guerra antes pero el temor de mi ser al saber lo que soy me gano, deje que se derramara mucha sangre, Uni-chan estaría molesta, al igual que _papa, _solo espero que con mi vida esta cosa que esta lastimosamente dañandolos se aplaque y ya no haya mas peleas, ya no quiero que mi amada Familia sufra por mi debilidad ―dijo con lamento, mientras agacha la mirada al recordar lo pasado.

Haru empezó a llorar, nadie sabe que es lo que esta diciendo y eso es preocupante, es incoherente.

Hibari no se contuvo quería acercarse a la molesta chica, para exigirle el por que se alejo de ellos, mas su cuerpo no reacciono.

Tsuna hizo lo mismo que Hibari pero el resultado fue igual el poder de la esfera esta afectándolos.

― ¿Que está pasando? ―fue lo que salió de sus labios al ver que Haru estaba empezando a verse translucida, casi como la vez en la que Uni se sacrifico para evitar la colisión de dimensiones.

Tsuna al reconocer la escena. Sabe que lo que está por pasar, es definitivo, no hay vuelta atrás, aunque le duela, sabe que la peli castaña morirá ante sus ojos, su Híper intuición se lo grita con fuerza, y es por eso que aunque es Hombre derrama lagrimas, jamás pensó estar tan impotente por lo que ve, no hay salida...quiere gritar y exigir respuestas, mas sabe que nadie las dará.

sin que ellos se percataran la esfera empieza a congelarse lentamente.

Ellos solo miran lo que sus ojos les permite ver. Nadie jamás pensó que ella seria la calve para este predicamento, es casi desconcertante e irónico.

El cuerpo de Mira estaba por desaparecer.

Entre sollozos y gemidos de lamentos, Haru clama su único juramento.

—Les prometo, que los recuerdos que hicimos, siempre estarán en mi corazón, es por eso que me gustaría que sonrían chicos, no se dejen vencer por el dolor, ustedes son con el propósito de que yo sonría, por el cariño que les tengo no quiero que me vean con tristeza ya que lo que hago es por el bienestar de la Familia que tanto amo, es por eso que las lágrimas no son necesarias ahora, aunque esta sea nuestro ultimo encuentro, es mejor mostrar una sonrisa aun en los peores momentos, prométanmelo por favor…_Sonrían…_

Fue lo último dicho por ella, para fusionarse con la esfera de energía y dejarla apagada.

Reborn estaba impactado, si recuerda bien esas palabras fueron dichas por alguien muy importante para él...el escucharlas solo hace que el remordimiento sea mas grande.

La mayoría cae al suelo al saber que uno más de su Familia se sacrifico, Primero Uni, luego Imetsu, siguió I-pin y ahora Haru, esta guerra es el resultado de tanto dolor, pero aun así ella les pide que sonrían, ya que todo se acabo...Es así de Fácil.

Luego de lo que pareció Horas y de que Reborn pateara algunos traseros.

Los miembros de la Familia mas poderosa del bajo mundo se levantan con nuevas energías y determinación. Y una nueva cicatriz en sus corazones son lo que los acompañan a ellos mientras marchan su camino.

A la salida del sol, un tratado de paz se presencio ante toda Familia Mafiosa, decretando que se acabo la guerra, el poder se congelo así que no hay necesidad de derramar más sangre para ver quién se queda con la causa de la perdida de muchos.

Todos quedaron con marcas, pero saben que ella les ofreció un comienzo, y una paz, que no dejaran que se rompa, ya que esa fue su ultima Voluntad.

En el Laberinto, un pequeño resplandor se posa en la esfera.

―_Me gustaría mostrarles como soy en verdad, que sus sonrisas siempre permanezcan en sus rostros…Por eso no lloren, el dolor es algo pasajero, pero es dolor al fin y al cabo, sonrían y siempre recuerden, los amo._

Fue el susurro que se escucho al final, para luego el pequeño resplandor desapareciera, dejando nuevamente el lugar lúgubre y desolado.

**Fin**

* * *

**No pregunten solo paso ¬¬.**

****Quiero aclarar que la primera frase que dice Haru es de un vídeo juego que amo con el corazón, se llama Kindom Hearts, adoro ese juego *w* y al escuchar la música me inspire...y nació lo que ya están leyendo U.U...Por cierto este primer Drable, o mejor dicho One-shoot por que esta largo U.U esta dedicado a **Yuunieh Skylark "Espero y no te incomode la frase, es así como nacio este escrito"**, amiga esta pequeña locura es para ti por subir CUIDANDO DE LA FAMILIA, adoro ese Fic y por tu cumpleaños, no se cuando es por eso te lo doy de adelantado TwT...y Bueno, no se si me falta aclarar algo mas, si es así, pido disculpas por no acordarme, se me esta escapando de momento.

¿Review?


	2. Aprender da Miedo

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Esta magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬...mas acción y un poco de sarcasmo :P

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamentablemente los personajes en la historia tendrán a tener sus personalidades OOC, así que pido disculpas de antemano, are lo posible en mantenerlos en su carácter, pero no prometo nada ya que el carácter en si en este Fic variara mucho. así que ya están advertidos y corren el riesgo de leerlo.

**Este Fic esta dedicado a: Yami Krismiya, por ser la primera en leer esta sección de Drabless y .**...para las que que se atreven a leerme ¬¬ Gracias.

* * *

**KHR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es un día común y corriente en la mansión de la Vongola, como siempre hay personas cuchicheando, unos cuantos Guardianes entrenando, Bianchi y Kyoko cocinando, I-pin y Lambo estudiando, sip es un día común y corriente o aparenta serlo, eso piensa Haru Mira, ya que seamos sinceros no es muy común que no hayan explosiones, gritos y discusiones en la casa a estas horas de la mañana.

Ya que por extraño que parezca (mas bien por instinto) siente mello "pánico" y es algo no muy normal del todo, ya que ella casi nunca tiene miedo, ni en los momentos desde que se unió a la Mafia los siente, y eso es decir mucho, ya que vive con verdaderos psicópatas y personas con tendencia a dispararte en momentos inesperados, bueno eso, y para agregar mas extrañes a la cosa su temor o paranoia esta concentrado en la caja que en este momento tiene al frente y su contenido.

Ya que al momento de recibirlos le entro alegría pero luego de destapar la caja, le trajo una sensación que solo sentida cuando esta siendo apuntada por Reborn al cometer un error cuando entrena, pero es el colmo, ¿cierto? el sentir esa sensación en unos suvenir que su padre le manda desde Namimori Japón, para sus amigos y ella es impensable.

―"Las personas tenemos miedo es algo general y de la naturaleza, el que poseamos un mecanismo de auto preservación en momentos necesarios es parte de el ser Humano, muchos lo demuestran de muchas maneras y formas ¿Pero esto es el colmo de la desfachatez?"―piensa la peli castaña con tonos rojizo, de lo que ve en este momento.

El contenido de la caja es nada más y nada menos que uno de esos Gatos de la suerte con la patita móvil, y como diez floreros estilizados para repartir en la casa.

―No se por que me siento de esta manera, si ni Hibari-san me asusta así ―susurra.

Dicho y hecho, al decir el nombre de su Jefe en CEDEF, lo llama como si la tuviese vigilada.

―Miura ―saluda con su usual voz de miedo, haciendo que Haru solo se estremezca de verlo.

―Hibari-san, es bueno verlo ―saluda mientras fuerza una sonrisa suave, la cual hacer que Hibari mire de lado, le molesta verla sonreír siempre, pero no niega que le gusta que las sonrisas sean solo para él.

Haru hacer una recapitulación de los eventos pasados en su cabeza al verlo en este momento. Recuerda que la primera vez que cuando paso eso, se hizo una inspección en si misma para ver si tenia un rastreador o micrófono pegado en ella, ya que casi le da un ataque al corazón de verlo al frente de ella cuando decía innecesariamente que Hibari Kyoya es un hombre que necesita el calor de una mujer para que no sea tan amargado, y Dios como quiso que el suelo se la tragara cuando dijo eso mientras el la miraba con esos ojos Gris azulado, en serio pensó que no contaría con que la dejaría ir entera luego de eso.

―"Ojala y mañana no llueva" ―pensó Haru al ver la cara de Hibari mientras este mira la caja de la entrega con los presentes de ella y de sus amigos.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―pregunta dando una mirada de curiosidad a los presentes que le enviaron.

―Donde rayos meteré estas cosas —susurro, mientras desempaca los objetos con la mirada atenta de su jefe y Guardián de la Nube.

Cuando Haru cae en cuenta de que Hibari le hablaba se aterro ya que no le respondió en el momento, cuando trato de arreglar su error, se percata de que el esta muy cerca de ella, dándole una mirada curiosa al Neko de la suerte.

―Disculpe Hibari-san, ¿le gustaría tenerlo? ―pregunta nerviosamente, refiriendo se al Neko, Hibari mira al gato y luego a Haru, nuevamente pasa su mirada de Haru, Neko, Haru, Neko.

―"Esto no es bueno, sabe que me quiero deshacer de estas cosas" ―piensa mientras se le escurre una gota en forma de lagrima por su cabeza.

― ¿Segura Miura? ―pregunta, no sabiendo si en serio le regalara ese Neko un tanto peculiar.

―C-Claro, no hay problema…creo que me aria un favor ―susurro despectiva, haciendo que a Hibari le entre mas curiosidad el saber en que la ayudaría.

Haru se siente atravesada por algo, y cuando se percata de que es su Jefe suspira ya que él es el único que logra atravesarla con la mirada.

―La verdad es que, cuando me llego el paquete sentí un Miedo que solo pasa cuando Reborn me apunta y eso no es normal ―dice mientras mira los Floreros y al Neko.

―Ya veo ―susurro por lo bajo, aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta el también tiene un presentimiento nada bueno sobre estas cosas.

―Mandare a alguien a que las lleve hasta el patio, quiero comprobar algo ¿vienes Miura? ―dijo serio, haciendo que Haru lo mire con curiosidad y sorpresa al oírlo hablar tanto.

―C-claro Hibari-san ―respondió no muy segura de lo que pasara.

Cuando llegaron al patio Hibari enciende su Accesorio Vongola para destruir la caja con el contenido, creando una gran explosión irrumpiendo el pacifico día, Bueno un día en esa casa que sea pacifico solo significa problemas o una guerra, dejando eso de lado Haru mira a Hibari como si le hubiesen salido alas.

― ¡¿Por qué hizo eso Hibari-san?! ―exclamo al ver los suvenir de su padre hecho polvo.

Hibari la mira y sonríe de lado.

―Te felicito, haz mejorado tu percepción ―dijo mientras guarda a Roll en su anillo.

― ¿Como?...

―Ciaouss Haru, Hibari ―Reborn aparece entre el comentario de Haru.

―Reborn-san

―Chico

Saludan en coro los dos.

Reborn mira los restos de la caja y sonríe dándole una mirada a Haru ―Ya veo, así que te diste cuenta de que era una prueba, me alegra saber que esta despertando tu lado asesino Haru ―confeso Reborn, mientras mira a una confundida Haru.

―Que dices…

Reborn Mira el desconcierto en la mirada Chocolate de Haru y suspira.

―Esa caja era una prueba para ti Haru, Tsuna piensa que no estas capacitada para que estés con CEDEF y pidió que te hiciera una prueba para verificar si estas capacitada para ver una trampa obvia…y lo has hecho, con un poco de ayuda ―dijo mientras le da una mirada seria a Hibari el cual hace como que no escucho lo ultimo.

Haru esta sorprendida por la información dada y solo suspira, mientras hace una nota mental de cuando sienta que esta asustada con objetos es fijo que es una trampa.

Reborn al dar la información a la chica, va rumbo a donde esta el Capo, para sacarle en cara que su alumna supero las expectativas de él con creces, aunque aun le falta un poco de entrenamiento, pero si esta con Hibari lograra mejorar mucho.

Mientras Reborn piensa en ello. Haru mira fijamente a un aburrido Hibari, el cual mira las Nubes como lo más interesante del mundo.

―Arigato Hibari-san, prometo mejorar para no ser una carga en la organización ―dijo mientras sonríe con felicidad al peli azabache, el cual la mira para acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

―Eso espero Miura, no querrás que te Muerda hasta la Muerte solo por un erro ¿cierto? ―la forma en como lo dijo hizo que Haru se sonrojara, ya que sintió que el comentario de él era una indirecta muy directa.

―H-Haaaiiii, Jefe me pondré a entrenar ¡YA! ―dijo nerviosa mientras se aleja rápidamente de un Hibari con la mirada fija en ella. Para luego esbozar una sonrisa picara de él.

―"Se ve linda cuando esta nerviosa" ―piensa, para luego seguir el camino por donde Miura salió disparada, no es que sea un acosador, es que ama ver a esa Herbívora luchar por no estar nerviosa a su lado.

**Fin.**

* * *

****Disculpa la Demora Yami-chan, pero paso cosas, espero y te guste *w*

**Por cierto a las lectoras que leen y quieren un Drable "Aunque me salen mas On-shoot que drabless ¬¬ demén el nombre de un personaje y lo escribiré *w* claro esta de preferencia un Nombre masculino "Hibari ^w^"de KHR para hacer una breve historia o un suceso loco :P...Recuerden que las primeros pedidos lo are mas largo.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Tal vez

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Esta magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬...mas acción y un poco de sarcasmo :P

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamentablemente los personajes en la historia tendrán a tener sus personalidades OOC, así que pido disculpas de antemano, are lo posible en mantenerlos en su carácter, pero no prometo nada ya que el carácter en si en este Fic variara mucho. así que ya están advertidos y corren el riesgo de leerlo.

**Este Fic esta dedicado a: Yuu-chan "Yuunieh Skylark", ya que es un pedido que no me especifico si quería que fuera romántico así que me quedo así ¬¬... Espero y sea pasable.**

**Otra cosa, chicas denme un tema "Acció el que sea" y se los hago con el personaje de sus gustos...ok**

* * *

**KHR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los colores son lo que permite que el mundo se mueva, todos sabemos eso, es la bendición más hermosa que posee el ser humano, el admirar la belleza que la Luz nos permite vislumbrar, sabes Cuando te conocí eso es lo que pensé, los colores de mi mundo, de mis ojos veían con más claridad, la felicidad me inundaba con fervor no me importaba que no me miraras con luz en tus ojos, ya que la luz que mis ojos miraban eran suficiente para mantenerme completa.

Pero los colores se han perdido de mis ojos, por culpa de la oscuridad el cual los tiene segados, se dice que mientras mayor sea la luz más profunda es la oscuridad, no sabes cuan verdaderas son esas palabras, pero entonces mientras te veo en la distancia me he dado cuenta que aunque eres mi Luz, la luz que me siega y me embriaga de felicidad, también eres la oscuridad, ya que nuestro destino solo precede una oscuridad mayor.

Lágrimas de impotencia surcan mi rostro, tengo miedo por lo que pase en el futuro, estoy hecha un ovillo por el terror de la bombas que se escuchan en la mansión.

Luego de que pasara el problema de Reborn-sensei y la maldición se dispersara, la paz reino por seis años en Namimori, en ese tiempo logre hacer que me miraras con un poco de Luz, aunque jamás amor o eso es lo que creo, me he dicho que no es necesario que me ames como sé que amas a Kyoko-chan, ya que me prometí a mí misma y ante Reborn-sensei que si eres feliz yo seré Feliz, pero esas palabras ya no importan, porque soy egoísta y sabía que no cumpliría esas palabras, ya ahora no sé si es suficiente y mi amor declarado a los vientos será fuerte para seguir al lado de la Familia, porque el futuro que tanto deseaba está en un conflicto entre la Luz y la oscuridad.

―No tengo miedo Tsuna-san

Te digo falsamente mientras trato de fingir una sonrisa inocente, Tú me miras con inseguridad pero L vez con profundidad, porque sabes que es mentira lo que te digo, sabes que caeré pronto por que la oscuridad que nos rodea es mayor a el resplandor que te alumbra.

―No me mientas.

Me susurras con lamento, sé que odias que te mintamos, pero no puedo decirte que temo por la vida de ustedes y no por la mía si siempre me reprendes cuando lucho junto a ustedes, el conflicto que hay entre la luz y la oscuridad en mí, hace que no pueda mirarte a los ojos porque sé que me pedirás que me vaya y me proteja, no tengo miedo por lo que me pase, eso es cierto porque aunque tengo 20 años y sea aún una novata, soy una asesina que ya no teme a la muerte, pero si teme a perder a su Familia, pero si te lo digo sé que te molestara, es por eso que te miento, es tan contradictorio que no sé qué decir en verdad.

―No quiero que pelees esta vez, Haru.

Me dices con voz de mando y sé que tengo que acatar tu orden, no puedo ayudarte una vez más, me siento tan molesta que o te miro ya que lágrimas de impotencia surcan una vez más mi rostro.

―Soy una asesina Tsuna-san…

Tu mirada me dice que me calle, que no acepta lo que escogí, porque sé que temes, no aceptas que mis manos como las tuyas estén manchadas de sangre, lo sé, Joder no sabes cuánto sé.

―Esta vez, no lo serás Haru, esta es mi pelea, y por ahora quiero que te quedes con los demás miembros de CEDEF.

Temo que esta sea la última vez que te pueda ver, Tsuna, Fuiste la persona que me brindo Luz pero también Oscuridad, aun que mis ojos estén segados por la Oscuridad, no aceptare que me dejes a un lado, porque tú y la Familia son la Luz que me permite ver los colores con mayor luminosidad.

―Esta vez…solo esta vez, Tsuna-san, pero te digo no me puedes seguir protegiendo para siempre…Me quedare con los demás y seguiré las ordenes que me has dado, pero júrame que esta vez no vendrán lastimados como siempre. Por qué no dudare en usar mis armas para protegerlos a todos.

Te digo con resolución consumida, mientras me seco el camino de lágrimas de mi rostro, tu mirada es seria y un poco sorprendida, sé que te quieres negar, sé que somos muy tercos con lo que queremos proteger, pero ya es la hora de que me sumerja en las profundidades de la oscuridad, como los demás, porque si es para protegerlos, no dudare en hacerlo.

―Está bien Haru, solo esta Vez.

Me dijo mientras me da la espalda, para seguir el camino el cual el destino le ha trazado.

**Fin.**

* * *

Por fin me quedo como un Drable...*w* espero y les guste por que la verdad es que me quede dormida haciéndolo xD


	4. Temores y Promesas

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota:** Estoy deprimida por que las ideas no fluyen...Grrrr, así que espero y no se incomoden con lo que leerán ya saben es una forma de desahogo...Disfruten.

**KHR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El silencio es abrumador después de la batalla, todo lo que puedo hacer es ver como ustedes pelean, mientras ella y yo estamos al borde del colapso, mi sangre baña el suelo como la sangre de ella.

Nunca he tenido miedo a la muerte, nunca es una palabra que ya no podre usar, porque estoy aterrada de ver como la muerte se lleva lentamente a mi mejor amiga, ruego en silencio que sea un delirio de cansancio por la carrera que hemos hecho, que Kyoko este cansada y no lastimada como yo al recibir una bala a mi costado para cubrirla a ella, Ruego que el calor que estoy sintiendo sea de mi sangre y no de la de ella.

Una explosión ensordecedora me saca de mi trance.

―Ayuda~ ―susurro con lamento, el ver como Kyoko está usando su cuerpo para cubrir el mío en esa explosión, me alegra saber que lo que sentía era una alucinación del momento, pero a la vez me siento humillada al ya no poder moverme, me digo a mi misma que ella no es la que debe estar encima de mí, soy yo la que debe estar encima de ella, yo soy la que esta mas lastimada, así que mi cuerpo puede proteger el de ella. Dios ayúdame por que estoy perdiendo el enfoque de la realidad.

―Kyoko-chan, usa mi… cuerpo para proteger… el tuyo… _desu_―le pido con el poco aliento que logro reunir, me siento agitada y cansada, un sonido ensordecedor me dificulta el oír mis propias palabras, solo ruego porque ella me escuche y haga lo que le pido.

Nadie sabes lo doloroso que es escuchar el silencio, en esta enorme habitación en la que estamos arrinconadas, luego de evadir por el momento al enemigo, mi aliento es dificultoso mientras mantengo protegida a mi amiga, siento que pierdo la conciencia por la pérdida de mi sangre, todo fue tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento que estoy segura es el recuerdo del cual jamás podre olvidar ya que todo paso en cámara lenta ante mis ojos.

Nunca tuve tanto miedo como el que pase al ver a Kyoko-chan encima mío mientras la cálida sangre de mi mejor amiga me bañaba luego de que uno de los miembros de la Millfiore me apuntara y ella valiente me cubriera con su cuerpo, no sé si es ironía o desesperación lo que sentí al ver que el lugar en donde le dispararon a ella es el mismo en donde me dispararon por protegerla a ella.

El dolor de ver como sufre Kyoko-chan me molesta y mortifica, ya que jamás he visto su rostro contrariado por las expresiones que ella pone, estoy segura que si Byakuran la viera se daría por bien servido al ver a mi mejor amiga sufriendo, se daría el hecho de haber ganado esta partida.

Grito al ver que el rostro de mi amiga se calma quedando con una expresión angelical como suele ser, eso me aterro tanto que algo en mi se sacudió, el ruido de un arma siendo cargada me alerta y miro sin ver al hombre que me está apuntando, no sé cómo, si solo soy una chica de 14 años y con una herida de bala, pero sé que sentí algo cálido en mi interior surgiendo a la superficie, no recuerdo nada más que el sonido desgarrador de alguien pidiendo clemencia.

Una vez volví en mí, me di cuenta que me desconecte por minutos y que el hombre con sus acompañantes estaban brutalmente asesinados, no sé por qué estaba viva, pero como pude me acerque gateando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hasta mi convaleciente amiga, la cual despertó, haciendo que una calma en mi interior me envolviera.

―No me asustes… de esta manera, Kyoko-chan ―le digo, mientras me acuesto cerca de ella y cubro mi herida de bala como puedo, Kyoko me mira y esboza una suave sonrisa característica de ella.

―Me alegro de ver que aun no estoy muerta Haru-chan…pero me alegro mas el ver que tú no estás muerta ―me susurra cansada, sus ojos están llorosos y estoy segura que pronto se desgajaran en lagrimas.

Trato de animarla y de paso hacer conversación para esperar a los demás, esperar a que nos encuentren entre un mar de cadáveres y sangre, y nos digan que todos están bien, que la invasión al cuartel ya ha sido controlado, que pronto encontraran una manera de que regresemos y que seguiremos sonriendo.

Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas gracias a los cielos, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san y Hibari-san entraron apresurados, como si buscaran con desesperación a algo o a alguien, al entrar por completo a la habitación, tanta fue la sorpresa en vernos juntas y ensangrentadas que sus caras perdieron todo rastro de felicidad al vernos justas y con la sangre de nosotras bañándonos, más aún vivas y con poca disposición de conocimiento, escuche un quejido de parte de Kyoko y el rostro cargad de sorpresa por parte de Tsuna-san.

Entre suplicas le rogué que no la dejara morir, que la salvaran, mis lagrimas salieron a flote al ver que Kyoko-chan espiro mi mente se aterro una vez mas y rogué y hasta jure que solo es el cansancio y que quizás este inconsciente, juro que lo que me quedo de energía lo invertí en tocar el pálido rostro de Kyoko-chan, luego Bianchi y Futa llegaron ellos estaban lastimados, pero no más que nosotras yo ya no tenía energía alguna y parece que los chicos quedaron tan impresionados que no salían del transe si no fuera por un grito de parte de Reborn.

―No la dejen morir ―era la palabra que mas susurraba, sentí que alguien me cargaba mas no me intereso quien fue, escuche una voz lejana y logre dar con que era Chrome-chan, la cual estaba llorando al verme.

Su rostros estaban más que preocupado al vernos a mí y a Kyoko-chan casi idas de este mundo, Recuerdo que escuche gritos pidiendo que no me durmiera, que me quedara en este mundo, sentí la cálida mano de alguien me tenia aferrada, una voz masculina me pedía que no muriera, me rogaba, yo solo no lograba hilar coherencia en mi mente y luego caí en la nada.

Pensé que morí, y creo que por un momento lo hice.

Mas parece que mis amigos no me dejaron ir, ya que desperté, junto a Kyoko-chan, mi cuerpo logro moverse y acercarme a una durmiente Kyoko-chan, mis lágrimas surcaron mi rostro y la dicha de vernos vivas fue tan grande que no me di cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación.

―Me alegro de que estas bien Miura ―fueron las breves palabras del presidente del comité de Disciplina de Nami-chuu, lo mire y vi que no era el Hibari-san de este época si no la del pasado nuestro pasado, no entendí por que decía eso, pero le regale una sonrisa la cual él devolvió, vi que quería ayudarme a arre costarme una vez mas pero ruidos de personas acercándose lo hicieron desistir y se retiro.

Luego llegaron los demás, al ver que estaba despierta se sorprendieron y me dieron la calma que anhele en los momentos en donde la desesperación era lo que me mantenía atada al miedo.

Reborn me miraba de una forma diferente a la usual, y eso no paso desapercibido para los demás, sé que es raro pero me sentí descubierta, pero de ¿qué?...las cosas volvieron a la normalidad luego de eso, y Kyoko-chan despertó unas horas después que yo, sorprendentemente las heridas que teníamos desaparecieron, mas no la sensación, hable de esto con Kyoko-chan y me afirmo que ella está igual que yo, luego de eso y de recuperar la calma entendí, que lo que paso es importante y una forma de aviso para mí, las personas con las que estoy son la causa de este terror que mi cuerpo sintió, pero a la vez son las personas que me salvaron de la soledad.

Poco tiempo de eso, y la caída de Byakuran, Reborn hablo con migo y me dijo que si quería seguir con la Vongola, dude, pero decidí que quería esta a su lado, Tsuna-san me sonrió cuando le dije que no los dejaría, mas fue una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y temor, no se cual es la carga que tiene que llevar Tsuna-san, pero quiero apoyarlos, mas me di cuenta que él y los demás me alejaban al igual que Kyoko-chan, eso me desanimo, mas no me deje vencer, ya que el miedo que tengo marcada en mi memoria no me ara desistir.

Eso es una promesa.

**Fin**.

* * *

¿Review?


	5. Cortos

**Momentos súper cortos HibaHaru**

**SILENCIO.**

Es el estado en el que siempre te encuentro cada vez que invado tu oficina, es muy inquietante para mi, ya que no se cómo romper ese silencio que te rodea, que te hace ver tan imponente e inalcanzable, cuando me miras fijamente con esos ojos color mercurio, me tenso ya que siento que seré condenada al entrar sin avisar a tu recinto, me analizas por unos minutos y regresas a tus papeles, sin decir nada, sin romper ese silencio que me deja congelada e idiotizada de solo verte en silencio.

**VOZ.**

Cada vez que me visitas, siempre te quedas en silencio, me miras sin entonar ni una sola palabras, es extraño ya que tu eres una persona que siempre le ha gustado expresarse con las palabras, eso me genera una leve molestia al sentir que no puedo escuchar tu voz, cuando estamos solos, pero es más molesto ver que no te acercas para romper mi estado de concentración con tu suave y calmante voz.

**MANDARINA.**

Es la fruta que degustas calmadamente, mientras estamos en el parque, quien diría que estaríamos en una cita…pero si lo pienso bien, tú no lo vez de esa manera, ya que vez esta salida conmigo al parque, solo como una forma de ver si hay infractores del orden por los lugares.

Es raro ya que en vez de molestarme, hace que me sienta feliz como una idiota, ¿porque me siento feliz?... bueno es porque soy una de las pocas personas que te han encontrado comiendo algo con normalidad, una vez llegue a pensar que no comías nunca, pero al verte comer como una persona normal, me hace sonreír con mayor intensidad, tú me miras interrogante, y yo solo te digo que no me hagas caso ya que no quiero que sepas que me has dejado ver una faceta diferente de ti.

**FRESA.**

Maldita sea esa fruta, ¿Por qué maldigo a una fruta? No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no lo diré en voz alta, tampoco diré que estoy molesto de ver como esa fruta toca sus labios para luego ser comida, con una lentitud que aterra.

No diré que quiero coger esa fruta de sus manos, para luego ponerla en mi boca con el fin de indirectamente tocar tus labios, ya que eso sería muy herbívoro de mi parte.

Esto es un martirio de mi parte, ya que el impulso de decirle que no vuelva a comer Fresas delante de mí, me esta irritando hasta un punto en donde no sé cómo expresar ese deseo inexplicable de devorar sus rosados, suaves y carnosos labios, de verla en mis brazos jadeante y sonrojada, mientras me mira a mí y no a esa fruta, de solo ver como inocentemente ella come una Fresa, está logrando hacerme enloquecer. Estoy seguro de que se lo diré cuando termine de comerse esa maldita Fresa.

**MIRADA.**

Mis ojos son de un color chocolate, un color cálido que me permite transmitir mis emociones con mayor facilidad, la mirada de él es de un color mercurio, frío e impenetrable mercurio, cuando chocamos nuestras miradas y no las apartamos me quedo perdida en el tiempo ya que el color y su frialdad me embriagan y me invitan a explorarlos hasta perderme.

―Eres la única que me mira sin miedo.

Me dice mientras se acerca y profundiza su mirada.

―Es porque me gusta el color de tus ojos

Respondo sin dejar de mirar ese color tan cautivante que le pertenece únicamente a él.

**GRITO.**

La primera y única vez que me gritaste, fue impactante todos te miramos como si fuese la primera vez que te veíamos, ya que jamás de los jamases has alzado la voz para comunica tu descontento de algo o alguien, simplemente porque la monocorde forma de tu voz es más que suficiente para dar a conocer lo que te gusto o no.

Por eso cuando escuche tu grito de molestia y terror cuando me acercaba al campo de batalla esa ocasión, el sonido de tu voz quedo grabado en mi memoria como si fuese el recuerdo más palpable de mi vida.

* * *

Espero y te haya gustado bueno...

Como sea pidan algo ¿si? estoy botada ¬w¬.

¿Review?


	6. Apertura al inicio

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota:** humm ¬¬ que les digo así,...me moriré, pero no antes de terminar lo que estoy haciendo U.U eso es una promesa xD.

**KHR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una habitación de hospital con poca iluminación, una peli castaña de aparentemente unos 25 años está leyendo un libro con seriedad, tratando de enfocar por completo su concentración en esto, y no en la persona que esta en una de las silla de la habitación mirándola como si fuese una loca.

― ¿Porque sigues aquí Guardián Vongola de la Nube? ―pregunta sin mucho interés la peli castaña, mientras pasa a la siguiente pagina del libro que esta leyendo, sin esperar en si una respuesta por parte del aludido.

―Miura...

―Es aburrido que se me quede viendo como si fuese un bicho raro Hibari-san, se que en mi juventud fue una chica energica y despistada, que llamaba la atención por como actuaba, pero el que me mire como si de verdad fuese de otro mundo es...desagradable, por favor como a los demás le pido que me deje sola, explicare los hechos pasados a la menor brevedad luego de mi recuperación. ―dijo seria tratando de contener la rabia de verse en ese estado tan lamentable, si Reborn la mirase se sentiría molesto, ella prometió mantener sus habilidades escondidas hasta el ultimo momento, pero la situación se salio de control desde el inicio y no quedo mas que pelear desde que el enemigo ataco, dejando con muchas interrogantes a todos sus amigos y Familia.

Si, en definitiva, Reborn estaría muy molesto con ella, por ser tan imprudente y no esperarlo.

Hibari mira a la mujer que hoy en día es Haru Miura con absurdo interés, no es que haya cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, es cierto que se ha vuelto en una parte muy influyente en el área técnica y científica para la Organización, por no decir que ella es buscada por Mafias y organizaciones Anti-Mafi, solo por su basto conocimiento en la alteración de las Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad, aunque dejando eso de lado.

Aun no puede creer que haya sido ella la principal participante de evitar un ataque mortal para la Familia Vongola. Y al ser ella...que se supone es una "civil" que solo debería saber manejar un computador y formulas de Química, y se supone que no debería de tener habilidad de combate o fuerza...(bueno aunque eso ya no se puede decir, al ver de primera mano que no es débil)... intervenir como si nada en una pelea en donde la habilidad y el poder lo es todo, y el enemigo de esta ocasión como ella, era absurdamente fuerte, deja con muchas preguntas e interrogantes sobre esta mujer tan pequeña.

―Contesta Miura, ¿porque has estado escondiendo que tienes habilidad en pelea? ―pregunta calmado, no tratando de mostrar sus deseos de saciar su conocimiento, el se infiltro en la habitación de esta sin consentimiento de nadie solo por querer saber.

Haru le da una mirada seria al Hombre frente a ella, un silencio incomodo se formo en el ambiente mas ninguno de los dos quería romperlo por que mas que todo parecía un juego de mirada y perder no estaba en los pensamientos de ninguno, luego de lo que pareció una hora Haru suspira sonoramente y mueve la mirada al frente de su libro.

―Por Temor ¿posiblemente?…Hibari Kyoya, para ti el pelear es una forma de saciar tus deseos de poder, el pelear es algo que te hace sentir superior, y disfrutas desde el fondo de tu ser el ver caer a tu enemigo...pero para mi es lo contrario, si peleo, si... peleo no distinguiré quien es mi amigo o mi enemigo, y al final mataría a todos...Reborn me ha entrenado para que aprenda a distinguir entre lo blanco y lo negro, pero solo si él esta presente esta es la primera vez...el que hago esto sin él, ya que lo vi como el ultimo recurso...Yo, soy lo que se le conoce como Maniatic, una persona con una doble personalidad, que al estar en peligro, despierta la capacidad completa de sus sentidos y fuerza para sobre vivir, soy por así decirlo una bestia, cuando esta acorralada la cual usa todo a su alrededor para sobrevivir...eso es desagradable, por eso tengo miedo ―hizo una pausa, mientras mira el libro en sus manos.

Hibari la mira con completa atención, el a escuchado ese tipo de teorías sobre que una pequeña parte de personas tiene la capacidad de convertirse en bestias sedientas de sangre si estas están en problemas, y en base a ello el sabe que Belpehor es una persona Maniática, pero si lo compara con Haru, diría que Belpehro es mas una persona retorcida que una Frívola, ya que la pelea que presencio, fue algo súbito y por así decirlo hermoso, Haru no mostró placer ni felicidad o deseo de ver a la persona en dolor, solo fue como una maquina que quiere matar todo a su alrededor sin descanso, pero dejando la característica de elegancia y sutilidad, era una asesina en serio.

―Tenia miedo de que ustedes me temieran por lo que soy, cuando descubrimos que soy una Maniatic, Reborn me dijo que viviera mi vida lejos de ustedes el estar en la mafia aria que ese lado mio despertara con mas frecuencia, mi despertar hubiese sido reversible ya que solo fue una vez...me imagino que recuerda cuando fuimos atacadas gravemente Kyoko-chan y Yo en el Futuro, esa fue mi primera vez...Reborn dijo que fui la causante de muchas muertes, mas el no diría que fui yo y lo mantendría en secreto...no estuve segura, me asuste porque no lo recordaba, no recordaba nada esa vez, le dije que me dejara pensarlo, y como ves me rehusé a alejarme de la Vongola, ya que mi egoísmo no me permitió seguir lejos de ustedes sabiendo los riesgos por los que ustedes pasarían...decide tratar de ayudarlos por medio de ingeniería y mejorar el rendimiento en la tecnología de la Vongola, por eso decidí estudiar y ayudar de este modo...aunque ―hizo una pausa viendo la reacción de Hibari la cual era sorpresa y seriedad, su estoico rosto solo reflejava un poco de duda, Haru solo sonrió de lado a sabiendas de que es difícil el creer.

―Aunque no duro mucho, mi deseo de ayudar no basto, ya que hubo otras veces en las que desperté, y cometí crueldades, según me ha dicho Reborn, por eso se decidió hace cuatro años que Reborn me entrenaría para controlar mis inquebrantables ganas de seguir destruyendo luego de la pelea que tuvieron hace seis años con la Familia Afrancese, mi lado Maniatic se encargo de la fatídica noche negra de la Familia enemiga ― dijo con frialdad, mientras aprieta fuertemente el libro el cual esta quedando como si fuese a romperse en dos, Hibari cerro los ojos mientras hacia un recuerdo de esa vez.

― Así que fuiste tu la que hizo eso...

―Haru…―dijo una nueva voz en la habitación, haciendo que los presentes miren con leve sorpresa a el nuevo personaje en la habitación ya que al estar platicando bajaron la guardia y no sintieron que había alguien cerca.

―Reborn...

El aludido mira a la peli chocolate y al Guardián de la Nube, para luego suspirar, mas estos están con miradas incomodas, y mas Haru al saber que le esta revelando la verdad a uno de los guardianes de Tsuna.

―Tsuna esta preocupado, quiere respuestas...pero, porque las estas dando a Hibari...no lo sé ―dijo con seriedad, mientras deja entre abierta la puerta ―Haru no le diremos a nadie mas tu problema, por eso Hibari tienes que permanecer callado ―dijo de forma lúgubre, mientras mira a un serio Hibari ―No pensé que se lo dirías a Hibari, de forma tan simple, pero supongo que lo que paso fue inevitable, me alegra saber que supiste detenerte a tiempo, eso significa que has crecido ―dijo ahora con calma, mientras se acerca y toma la mano de Haru y la aprieta suavemente, mostrando le afecto y reconocimiento a ella.

Haru agacha la cabeza, y mira a un lado de la habitación con lamento y un poco de alivio.

―Por un error y no lo logro, me disculpo... quizás fue suerte, quizás ella ya no este tan hambrienta como antes ―dijo por lo bajo, mientras lagrimas silenciosas salen de su rostro, al ya no sentir esa carga emocional de saber que solo ella y Reborn saben la verdad.

Mientras eso pasa Hibari no puede dejar de mirar a Haru con fascinación y duda.

―Hibari...

―¿Que pasa Reborn? ―dijo calmado, mientras trata de no mirar mas de lo debido la escena en frente de él, que por extraño le parezca es un tanto atractiva.

―Terminare de contarte,... la verdad de Haru, para satisfacer tu curiosidad ―dijo decidido, mientras se acerca a una sorprendida Haru y la abraza haciendo que esta se sonroje por lo que hace Reborn, y haga sentir incomodo a Hibari al ver a el que una vez fue un bebe haciendo eso a Miura, como si fuese de todo los días.

―Pero el precio que tendrás que pagar, es alto ¿lo aras? ―pregunta con voz de interes.

Hibari mira y luego a Haru la cual niega con la mirada, y no supo por que al final asiente.

―Bien entonces cuidaras a Haru, mantendrás en secreto lo que te ha dicho y evitaras que se meta en problemas, mientras no este, pero para eso tenemos que hacer un ritual...¿aceptas? ―dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, mientras mira de forma retadora a Hibari, el cual le enciende un reto por parte de Reborn y no se echa para atrás si es una forma de pelear con él.

―Interesante, lo are...

―No aceptes Hibari-san ―dijo preocupada y extrañamente abochornada Haru, mientras trata de safarce del abrazo que le da Reborn, y tratar de salir corriendo del lugar de forma precipitada.

―No te metas en esto Haru, el decide si quiere saberlo, por que lo que es de mi boca, no saldrá información de tu problema, y mas ahora que la Familia sabe que tienes habilidad ¿entendido?...Hibari ve esto como una forma de saber mas sobre algo que desconoce, y de paso entender el poder que el quiere alcanzar, solo es eso así que no te de vergüenza y piensa que es como cuando era un bebe y todo estará bien ―dijo tajante, mientras abraza mas posesivamente a Haru, la cual esta mirando fijamente a Hibari esperando a que decline la oferta, en verdad no quiere tener que hacer "eso" con nadie solo lo hizo con Reborn por que no había de otra, pero si se puede evitar hacer "eso" nuevamente, lo ara aunque se le vaya la vida en ello.

Hibari el cual por alguna razón no pude despegar la mirada de los ojos en conflicto de Haru, se sintió atraído a las palabras de Reborn, que ritual tiene que hacer para que pueda poner en un estado de máxima concentración a Miura, por la simple forma en que esta callada sabe que esta pensado una manera de huir, y mas la forma en como Haru trata de evitar que le digan que es lo que tiene que hacer, la curiosidad es tan grande y maldice el ser tan curioso.

―Continua...Reborn ―dijo suavemente no muy convencido, para luego ver la mirada resignada de Haru y un poco avergonzada.

―Te arrepentirás Hibari-san ―dijo seria, mas luego con rapidez y eso que aun esta lesionada, golpea a un sonriente Reborn de forma rápida e impredecible, para luego de con fuerza salvaje caer apoyándose de sus miembros quedando como si fuese una especie de pantera molesta y a punto de escapar, rápidamente sale disparada hasta la puerta.

Reborn solo sonríe, sabiendo perfectamente las tácticas de Haru, Rápidamente evita que escape usando a Leon en forma de cuerda, atrapando un brazo haciendo que Haru muestre una mueca de dolor.

―Gritare Reborn si no me dejas ir, los demás vendrán y preguntaran...no sera lindo ―amenaza mientras trata de aguantar el dolor ―sabes lo que siento cuando hacemos eso...y...y...Hibari-san...B-Bue-no...¡Kyaaa Salvenme! ―grita, ya que la mirada de Reborn da mas que pensar, y su sonrisa de lado aterra, una vez noqueada Haru, Hibari se sintió ligeramente preocupado por el terror que inflige ese Hombre.

―Bien...primero que nada Hibari, desvistete ―dijo tranquilo, haciendo que Hibari lo mire con los ojos un poco amplios por lo dicho.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunta un tanto confundido.

―Hibari-san, declina por favor, esto es vergonzoso ―dijo completamente colorada Haru despertando de la inconsciencia en cuestión de segundos, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes, mientras empuja a Reborn y como puede sale de la camilla y trata de huir, mas sus acciones son detenidas nuevamente por Renorn, el cual se aguanta las ganas de sonreír perversamente al usar su cuerda favorita y amarrarla de forma pervertida.

― ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ―pregunta nuevamente con malicia a un descolocado Hibari viendo como quedo amarrada Haru, no sabe por que pero cree que cometerá muchos pecados el día de hoy, y si sus instintos no le fallan, nunca lo ha hecho, sera interesante el cometerlos.

Asiente con un poco de duda mas solo es por que sera visto por una mujer en un estado vulnerable y con un pequeño sonrojo empieza a desprenderse de su camisa, Mientras Reborn obliga a que Haru mire el espectáculo, y esta se esta desenredando del amarre pervertido.

**―**No es necesario que se desvista Hibari-san...Reborn... suéltame...No quiero, es Hibari-san...no te perdonare Reborn...es vergonzoso, sabe que él...me gus...por eso no ―forcejaba Haru, mientras lagrimas de cocodrilo salen de sus ojos en señal de vergüenza.

La escena en frente de él es un tanto ridícula, Haru esta pataleando como una niña mimada, mientras Reborn como si fuese un padre a punto de llevar a su hija a una revisión medica esta forcejando, y tratando de calmar.

Hibari ha quedado con los pantalones desabotonados, ya que de verdad solo espera estar así.

― También los Pantalones y Boxers ―dijo agitado Reborn, mientras con Leon han amordazado a Haru y aislado de que haga ruidos.

Hibari no hizo ningún movimiento dando a entender que no se desnudara, no al menos hasta que le expliquen bien.

―No seas tímido ―dijo burlonamente Reborn, mientras llega hasta la puerta y se asegura de que este bien cerrada.

―Esto es parte del requerimiento si quieres saber, la verdad ―dijo calmado, mientras recoge a una nuevamente noqueada Haru, la cual es lanzada como un costal de papas en la cama en la que estaba.

―Si quieres ver a la Haru callada y fuerte que peleo con esos Hombres en la casa, tienes que hacer esto como medida de aseguramiento ―dijo insinuante, mientras empieza a desabotonar la pijama de Haru dejando expuesto su corpiño, mientras Hibari mira con sorpresa completa a Reborn y su acción para con Miura.

―Dime Hibari, has estado con una mujer, cuerpo a cuerpo ―dijo burlón mientras desliza las tiras del corpiño de Haru lentamente, insinuandole a Hibari la tentación de la piel melocoton de Haru.

Hibari frunció el seño con molestia, y movió sus ojos a otro lado tratando de evitar ver mas a Haru y a Reborn, el cual descaradamente sonríe al ver el sonrojo de este.

―No veo la razón de esto, mejor me retiro ―dijo molesto e iba a retirarse, mas es detenido por las palabras de Reborn.

―Es necesario, por que sino ella no despertara, ademas ya has aceptado, y se que no eres un ángel y deseas el contacto de ella con tu cuerpo, se tus deseos por ella, así que no huyas ―dijo serio, mientras desvestía a Haru, la cual estaba recuperando el conocimiento nuevamente.

―Eres un maldito Reborn...eso fue Bajo ―susurro con molestia Haru, mientras ve a Hibari y se sonroja al sentir un fresco en su cuerpo, mas el sonrojo fue imperceptible para los dos hombres.

―Mira Hibari, necesitamos saber si tu cuerpo es apto, el mio lo es por que cuando aun era un bebe tuve ese contacto con la piel de Haru, el contacto que aras no sera mas del solo rozar tu cuerpo con el de Haru, como si fuesen ha hacer algo sucio, mas no pasara de un simple contacto físico, no pienses mal y no sear un pervertido, se que pensaste que seria algo mas profundo, pero ni yo me arriesgo a eso... moriría ―dijo burlon, mientras ve a Haru la cual esta cubriendo su rostro con el cabello para que no vea la vergüenza que siente.

―Si no se hace el contacto mutuo con el otro, te aviso que hay una probabilidad de que mueras de solo estar cerca de la depredadora que es Haru-chan... ella es el resultado de la evolución del hombre, de eso estoy muy seguro―comento con suficiencia y casi orgullo, Hibari mira a Haru y no niega que es hermosa mas le molesta que este callada y no diga nada del asunto, a demás de que tiene dudas sobre como es eso del contacto que tuvo con Reborn.

―No es fácil hacer que salga, al menos, no normalmente...―dijo Reborn, mientras ve la mirada analítica de Hibari, hizo una pausa dramática, haciendo que Hibari se acerque mas para escuchar mientras deja su camisa en una de las sillas de la Habitación, no puede negar que le interesa saber mas de lo que vio.

―Déjate de bromas Reborn...es Fastidioso ―dijo Haru, mas su voz era una mezcla de seriedad y calma, muy inusual en ella.

Reborn miro eso y solo sonrió, sabiendo que ya despertó el lado oscuro de Haru como el usualmente la llama.

― Quería que despertaras con alguien de tu agrado, mas parece que la vergüenza logro hacer que salieras Haru-chaan ―dijo meloso, confundiendo a Hibari.

―Solo salí con el fin de dejar en claro, no me gusta que molestes a la Haru normal, es humillante salir solo por que esta avergonzada hasta el extremo que desea morir, y mas si es delante de este hombre ―dijo frívola, mientras mira a Hibari con desdén sin importarle que esta mostrando su delantera al peli azabache el cual mira de lado para no sonrojarse por la exhibición que esta viendo, no todos los días se ve a Haru mostrando su cuerpo con normalidad.

―Que aburrida eres ―dijo mientras contiene un puchero, se sienta en una silla y mira la incomodidad de Hibari con gracia.

―Hibari ya puedes ponerte la camisa, parece ser que la Haru que quieres conocer ya salio...ha bueno, mi diversión duro poco ―dijo con fingido lamento, haciendo que Hibari mire a Reborn con dagas en los ojos.

―Así que, era una farsa eso del ritual ―dijo mortalmente molesto, mientras coge su camisa de seda morada y se la pone lentamente.

Reborn lo mira fijamente, para luego poner su rostro bajo su fedora, como no queriendo mostrar la diversión en su rostro, el solo quería un poco de diversión y ya, pero bueno.

―La verdad, solo hay que hacer que Haru este en un estado de vergüenza mortal y ya, ese es el ritual, pero pensé como una medida de mejorar la velocidad de despertar de ella, que tu al estar desnudo seria mas fácil ya que Haru se avergüenza mucho de solo estar en tu presencia ―dijo calmado, haciendo que Hibari mire eso con sorpresa, es cierto que Miura siempre cuando esta presente o cerca de él no lo mira a los ojos, y eso le llama la atención, ya que siempre ha pensado que es por miedo,mas no vergüenza, Reborn mira el rostro pensante de Hibari y solo sonríe de lado ―Por eso te dije que te desvistieras, así seria mas fácil llamar a Dark-Haru ―dijo como queriendo fastidiar.

―Boberias, el que sea una conciencia aparte no quiere decir que no me puedas llamar si me necesitas, Haru solo se asusta de saber de mi, teme mi necesidad de sangre solo es eso, la medida que usas solo lo haces para fastidiar y molestarme ―dijo como si nada, mientras se pone el corpiño con la blusa de pijama, y luego posa su mirada en Reborn. ―No me vuelvas a desvestir ―dijo por lo bajo de forma tétrica haciendo que Reborn sonría nervioso mas no lo demostró, mientras Leon se posa en las manos de Haru y sonríe suavemente, disfrutando de la presencia de esta Haru.

―Y tu no le vuelvas a ayudar ¿entendido? ―dijo seria, dándole una mirada profunda a Leon y este solo asiente.

Hibari mira a Haru y se da cuenta que el aura de esta es completamente diferente a la de siempre.

―Parece igual, pero sabes ver la diferencia ―dijo serio Reborn, sin despegar la mirada azabache en Hibari.

―Si, puedo sentir su aura de sangre, mas es pasiva, como si esperara a que la ataquen ―comento, mientras se acerca y mira fijamente a Haru, la cual le devuelve la mirada sorprendiéndolo ya que esta es completamente opaca, casi sin vida, es imposible de leer lo que piensa, muy diferente de los expresivos ojos chocolate de Haru.

―Haru es cruel en pensar, que soy una bestia, no hay mucha diferencia entre tu y yo Hibari-san, solo lo hago para protegernos, espero que ella me entienda, cuando pase, todo sera diferente ―dijo con voz indiferente "Haru", mientras acaricia a Leon el cual tiene una burbuja en la nariz en señal de que esta dormitando.

Hibari mira con sorpresa, pensó que no volver a oír a "Haru" hablar en tercera persona mas parece que entiende la razón del por que lo hace, iba a preguntar algo mas no puede al escuchar la voz de esta.

―Bueno ya me conoces, ya me voy...―dijo mientras cierra los ojos y cae de golpe en la cama.

― ¡Espera! ―espeta Reborn, mas es tarde.―Maldición, no duro mucho, quizás este cansada, es raro que hable de mas, quería saber porque ayudo a la Familia, sin atacarla ―murmuro Reborn, mientras ve a Hibari el cual no entiende muy bien lo que paso.

―Bueno, solo queda esperar, vigila que no escape, mientras yo hablo con Tsuna para que la deje descansar ―dijo irritado, mientras se levanta de la silla.

Hibari solo asiente, y termina de acomodarse su traje.

―Por cierto, no le hagas nada raro mientras yo no este ¿bueno? ―dijo con fingido advertencia, mientras sale y cierra la puerta por completo, dejando a un irritado Hibari, el cual mira a Haru esperando a que despierte.

Un rato después esta despierta y mira fijamente al serio Hibari.

― ¿Ya se fue? ―pregunta con calma, mientras se acomoda para quedar sentada.

―Si...

― ¿La conociste? ―pregunta mientras, cierra los ojos esperando la respuesta.

―Si...pero fue diferente y en si es confuso ―declaro, mientras ve cada movimiento de Haru.

Haru lo mira y luego sonríe tristemente.

― ¿Te gusto esa Haru? ―pregunta dudosa, mientras se levanta de la cama y va por un vaso de agua, Hibari la mira sin entender.

― ¿Porque la pregunta? ―dijo serio mientras se acerca para ver las expresiones de Haru, mas esta lo evita.

―Porque es como tu ―dijo por lo bajo, mientras se abraza fuertemente, como tratando de evitar el miedo que siente al saberse descubierta.

Hibari la mira y no entiende por que dice eso.

― ¿Me temes? ―pregunta, suavemente.

―No...no te temo ―dijo, mientras mira de soslayo a Hibari.

―Entonces no huyas a tus miedos, y enfrentaos a ellos ―dijo mientras se acerca y la obliga a que lo mire.

― ¿Como me enfrento a mi misma? ―pregunta dudosa, mientras sus ojos brillan por las lagrimas.

Hubo un silencio suave mas no incomodo, Hibari lentamente alejo su mano del rostro de Haru, mas no se aleja.

―Te ayudare ―susurra, mientras ahora posa su mano en la cabeza como si la acariciara, mientras Haru se sonroja.

―Arigato ―dice por lo bajo, mientras pone su rostro en el pecho de Hibari mostrando que esta cansada.

Hibari la alza ya que se puede ver que Haru esta muy cansada para que se mueva, al ponerla en la cama todavía no puede creer que esta pequeña mujer tenga el poder de destrozar a personas como si fuesen nada.

Haru lo mira fijamente.

―No se por que,... si eres tan diferente...me gustas ―declaro sin saber que dijo eso en voz alta.

Hibari se queda rígido al oírla, cuando quiere comprobar lo dicho se da cuenta de que esta esta profunda.

―Baka ―susurra por lo bajo.

―No tanto como tu ―dijo Reborn, el cual esta sonriendo de lado.

― ¿Como te fue? ―pregunta, con el fin de desviar la conversación, Reborn se da cuenta y lo deja pasar.

―La dejara descansar hoy, mañana hablara con ella...― suspira, al recordar.

―Las cosas se han puesto feas ―declaro, mientras mira a una durmiente Haru. ― ¿No le hiciste nada raro? ―pregunta intrigado.

Hibari lo mira como si fuese un blanco a apuntar. Mas Reborn solo niega con resignación.

― ¿No aguantas una simple bromita?...

―No...

―Bueno, solo espero que no la lastimes como lo hizo mi estúpido alumno...ya sabes la aprecio como a una hija, y no me gustaría verla sufrir ―dijo como si nada, mientras se acerca y le acomoda el cabello.

― ¿Por que lo dices? ―pregunta no sabiendo por que informa eso.

―Porque, si la lastimas es un hecho que ire por tu cabeza ―dijo como si nada, haciendo que Hibari lo mire con fijeza por lo dicho.

―Sé lo que sientes por ella, y se que se te es dificil el demostrar esas emociones...por eso te advierto, si creer no poder, no le des esperanzas, pero si crees que puedes lidiar con eso te permitiré acercarte a ella ―declaro, mientras se leja de Haru, y se sienta en una de las silla de la habitación. Kyoya, mira a Haru y luego a Reborn, las palabras que le ha dicho Miura le hicieron sentirse incómodo, ya que es cierto que siente atracción por ella y la a molestado desde hace unos meses pero era solo para ¿molestarla?

―No se que decir ―declaro, el es una persona que le dificulta el estar atado a las personas, pero no niega que le molesta que alguien mas moleste o invada lo que le llama la atención.

―Bien, cuando aclares eso, te dejare acercarte a ella, por ahora mantente al margen ―declaro Reborn, mientras cruza los brazos y agacha la cabeza dando a entender de que se quedara en la habitación hasta el día siguiente, Hibari se levanta y mira a Miura por ultima vez, para luego salir y encaminarse hasta su lado de la mención.

...

―Siempre te enamoras de las personas mas complicadas no es así Haru ―declaro Reborn mientras mira a una dormida Haru, un brillo peculiar se posa en los ojos azabaches de este y luego suspira.

―Me pregunto, si Dino luchara por ti y no renunciara como en el pasado, quien sabe quizás Hibari se sienta motivado por eso y se enamore ―dijo divertido, mientras piensa el las posibilidades de que uno de sus alumnos preste atención en su nueva recluta, quizás hasta pueda ver una buena pelea.

Decidió por la idea del momento se levanta y sonríe marcadamente.

― Haru me vas a odiar por esto, pero seria interesante ver si te enamoras de otra persona ―murmuro, por lo bajo, mientras se acerca y con las sabanas envuelve a Haru y la carca con intenciones de salir del lugar.

―Me pregunto si las cosas en la Familia se complicaran si no estas aquí una temporada ―dijo, mas resto importancia y sale del lugar con el fin de llegar hasta uno de los autos de la mención.

Una vez allí, acomoda a Haru en un deportivo negro y marca a un numero.

― Chaos Dame-Dino... te aviso que llegare en unas horas, dejare algo a tu cuidado, espero y entiendas la situación, te explicare lo mas breve cuando llegue ―corto la llamada para dar un vistas a la mansión y luego suspirar para mirara a una aun durmiente Haru, y sonreír.

―Todo sea por un buen espectáculo...

* * *

¿Review?


	7. Nuestra Futura Felicidad

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno se supone que debo de seguir el anterior one-shoot Apertura al Inicio, pero pasaron cosas y quería subir esto que acabo de escribir, prometo que pronto subiré el que sigue de Apertura al inicio, bueno este Fic esta dedicado a MaryAlgel la que sube hermosos vídeos para nosotras las Fan's, este es mas o menos la idea de su ultimo trabajo un HibaHaru, espero y lo disfruten, se que quedo raro, pero mas o menos me guié del vídeo y esto es lo que nació...Enjoy xD...

**KHR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es un día iluminado en la ciudad de Namimori, pero para una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos a la par del color de su cabello no podría ser contradictorio con lo que siente, sus ojos se encuentran levemente iluminados por la terrible necesidad de llorar, mas no lo hace ya que se niega a mostrar debilidad ante lo sucedido, pero al final sucumbe silenciosamente ante las lagrimas, ya que aunque trata de sacar fuerzas no tiene en este momento.

Ella sabía, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y su egoísmo no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

El día de hoy ella está usando una camisa manga larga blanca y de bajo de este un suéter amarillo con una falda de color gris y sus usuales zapatillas color naranja.

Su mirada esta posada en el suelo mientras deja fluir con normalidad sus lágrimas.

―Haru no debe llorar ―susurra trémula, mientras con un ligero suspiro decide dejar que su sentimiento de ser rechazada la consuma silenciosamente, no sintiendo que alguien está a sus espaladas y ese alguien la está mirando fijamente.

La razón del porque Miura Haru se encentra en ese estado es simplemente porque descubrió la verdad que tanto evito…Tsuna-san no tiene sentimientos por ella y eso quedo más que claro ya que él día de hoy se declaro formalmente al joven Sawada, mas este la rechazo y dejo en claro que lo que siente es solo amistad.

**Flash Back**

―Tsuna-san, quisiera decirte algo en privado _desu ―_dijo seria, mientras ve como Tsuna la mira fijamente y asiente, él está usando su sudadera color azul con el 27 impreso en el, unos pantalones de color beige y zapatillas a juego con el color de su sudadera.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar Haru? ―pregunta dudoso de lo que pueda decir la peli castaña, su Híper intuición le dicta que nada bueno puede pasar.

Haru no dice nada y solo camina hasta llegar a un parque donde la vegetación es abundante y el viento es fresco, ella decidió que este sería el lugar en donde se confesaría a el chico el cual la salvo un año y medio atrás.

―Tsuna-san, Haru quiere…quiere saber si Tsuna-san tiene sentimientos por Haru, ya que Haru está enamorada de Tsuna-san desde hace tiempo _desu _―dijo decidida la peli castaña, mientras un sonrojo cubre sus pálidas mejillas por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Tsuna se sorprendió por lo dicho y un leve sonrojo se posa en su rostro, ya que la declaración de Haru lo tomo desprevenido, y la verdad no sabe como contestar a eso, ella es dulce, siempre lo está apoyando, es enérgica y decidida, mas sabe que no tiene esa atracción que cuando esta con Kyoko, además teme de que el mundo en el que está envuelto pueda lastimarla.

―Haru…bueno, yo…no sé, creo que me gustas, pero solo… como una…_amiga _―dijo lo ultimo por lo bajo, no sabiendo muy bien porque dijo eso con duda, ya que él sabe que tiene sentimientos románticos mas estos no son para Haru, si no una chica de ojos y pelo color miel, sus ojos almendrados se posan en los chocolates y vio el dolor en ellos mas fue solo brevemente.

Haru al escuchar la declaración del chico al cual juro amar toda la vida, sintió que algo muy hermoso se rompía en su interior, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de Tsuna solo atino a sonreír torpemente ya que ella instintivamente sabia que eso pasaría, mas siente que es difícil el poder lidiar con ello.

―Entiendo…―susurra Haru.

Tsuna mira a Haru con un poco de culpa, y una breve opresión en su pecho se posa, ya que sabe que la sonrisa que ella le muestra es con el fin de no hacerlo sentir mal. Siempre es así, ella trata de encubrir sus sentimientos con el fin de no incomodar, es algo que admira de ella, pero en este momento espera a que al menos ella le diga o le reclame ya que el silencio es abrumador en este momento, sabe que está siendo cruel el solo pedirle amistad pero en este momento hay muchas dudas en su mundo y no sabe cómo lidiar y el que ella le diga esto ahora solo complica más las cosas.

Sus ojos tienen un brillo suave el cual es más que seguro, sabe esta conteniendo las lágrimas.

―…Entiendo Tsuna-san…Haru ya no lo molestara más _desu ―_dijo suavemente, mientras sonríe con más vivacidad para no preocupar al siempre simpático Tsuna.

Tsuna no está del todo convencido además lo que ella a dicho le inquieto un poco, siente que ha lastimado algo que quizás no recuperara.

―Haru, siempre estará al lado de Tsuna-san, como una amiga _desu ―_dijo dándole una amplia sonrisa, para tratar de aminorar la animosidad del ambiente, haciendo que Tsuna se sorprenda por lo escuchado.

―Haru…

―Daijobu…Haru está bien, ella espera que Tsuna-san no se incomode con la presencia de Haru _desu ―_dijo sonriente, para luego mirar la hora y fijarse que ya es tarde, haciendo que Tsuna la mire con curiosidad por la acción de esta.

―Mira no mas, ya es tarde, es mejor que Tsuna-san se retire ya que Nana-san puede estar preocupada por su demora _desu _―comento.

Tsuna entendió eso como que ella quiere estar sola, y hace caso para alejarse no sabe porque pero siente que es lo correcto, aunque una parte de él dice que no lo es.

**End Flash Back.**

Mientras eso pasaba un bebe con traje de paño y sombrero fedora llega al lugar en donde siente que esta su torpe alumno, al caminar un poco mas de fija en este a la distancia.

―Dame-Tsuna, así que aquí estas ―dijo Reborn, el cual mira la expresión de su pupilo con seriedad ya que este no se ha inmutado por su presencia y eso no es normal, se percata de que esta ido, y pensante, luego se fija en como Tsuna gira la mirada bruscamente y la posa a la lejanía, en donde se fija esta Haru, la cual se ve cabizbaja.

Reborn se dio cuenta que Tsuna estaba dudando de alguna decisión ya tomada, el simple hecho de que su mirada se encuentra un poco ausente, y su sentido de la percepción sea bajo es inquietante, algo le dice que lo que haya hablado Haru con Tsuna fue el detónate para esta reacción, sin agregar que la atmosfera que precede a Haru grita rechazo, eso solo puede indicar la razón del porque la mirada inquieta de Tsuna está presente ahora, él sabe muy en el fondo que esto pasaría tarde o temprano ya teniendo una idea de lo que han hablado.

―Tienes que entrenar, no te quedes ahí holgazaneando Dame-Tsuna―dijo con voz autoritaria Reborn, sacando de sus cavilaciones a un ex habitante del mundo del pensamiento.

― ¡Reborn! ―espeta sorprendido Sawada, ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de su tutor, el cual le está dando la espalda y mira al cielo con una mirada lejana.

―…Las mujeres son personas muy fuertes, no te preocupes… ella estará bien ―dijo pasivo, haciendo que Tsuna lo mira no muy convencido y un poco inquieto, sabiendo como es Reborn ya no le sorprende que sepa de lo que ha hablado con la peli chocolate.

―No sé si hice bien, en rechazar a Haru, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome, dándome aliento y yo, solo hago que llore…

―Es el precio de amar a un Dame…―dijo burlesco Reborn, haciendo que Tsuna lo mire con una mirada en forma de franja. ―Pero ya no puedes hacer nada, ya has tomado tu decisión y tienes que afrontar lo que pase ahora, ya que ese es el destino que has elegido con tu propia fuerza ―dijo mientras camina, automáticamente Tsuna lo sigue.

―…Ya veo…―dijo con desanimo, siguiendo el camino que impone Reborn.

...*0….*0….

Mientras eso pasaba, Haru se resigno a solo sollozar el rechazo concebido minutos atrás.

―"Siempre he sido egoísta…sabia que él no tenía sentimiento para con mi persona, y aun así pensé que lograría que se enamorara de mi…que tonta" ―pensó, revolcándose en la autocomposición de ser rechazada, mientras aprieta fuertemente sus manos en señal de malestar.

―…Herbívora…estas inquietando la paz de Namimori ―dijo una voz de barítono, el portador como ya es conocido es nada mas ni nada menos que Hibari Kyoya el cual porta su uniforme como siempre.

Haru al escuchar que alguien hablaba, dio por sentado que no le importa nada en este momento y aria como que no escucho nada de nada, pensando en que quizás la persona que hablo se iría por su indiferencia, mas eso nunca paso.

―Eres sorda o te haces la desentendida, te he dicho que estas inquietando la paz de Namimori ―dijo la voz de Barítono con un toque de molestia, ya que ve como la herbívora ruidosa esta solo llorando silenciosamente mientras ve a la lejanía con añoranza.

―No estoy causando molestia Hibari-san, solo estoy llorando porque quiero y eso es algo que no le debe importar ―dijo con melancolía, sin siquiera voltearse para encarar al aludido.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa.

―…El hecho de que el herbívoro de Sawada ha rechazado tu declaración, solo lo hace quedar como un idiota que no sabe lo que tiene ante sus ojos, no deberías de llorar por alguien que no merece tus lagrimas y más si es alguien como él que no tiene sentido de lo que lo rodea, un inútil en la vida… ―dijo Hibari, mientras su flequillo cubre sus metálicos ojos, su expresión es ilegible y mas al estar cerca de Haru.

―No, el no es lo que usted dice Hibari-san, yo no soy para nada una persona que él pueda amar, soy egoísta, una persona que no comprende las implicaciones de lo que pasa, a comparación de él que se preocupa por las personas y pone su vida en juego para proteger lo que él cree correcto, solo soy un persona innecesaria…

Hibari no le dejo continuar ya que coge el rostro de Haru y lo ladea para que lo encare.

―No tiene nada de malo ser egoísta con lo que uno siente, el no te merece solo es eso… ―dijo con seguridad en sus palabras, haciendo que Haru lo mire con sorpresa, mas luego se percata de la cercanía de sus rostros y se sonroja fuertemente y a la vez se enfada al sentir que su espacio personal fue invadido.

El rostro que puso Haru hizo pensar a Hibari que es lindo, ya que expresa algo diferente a las lágrimas, siendo la persona que es Hibari sin más cierra la distancia envolviendo a Haru en un abrazo un tanto demandante.

―Olvida lo que ha pasado y sigue tu camino.. ―dijo en medio del abrazo Hibari, haciendo que Haru se sorprenda por la forma en cómo Hibari lo dice, es una mezcla de promesa y orden muy inquietante, haciendo que Haru se sienta apoyada y lagrimas de resignación y algo mas surquen sus ojos color chocolate derretido.

Rígido y carente de afecto verdadero, uno diría que el abrazo que Hibari está dando es el primero que da en su vida ya que la escena es un tanto bizarra, porque el rostro de Hibari está completamente neutro pero sus ojos tiene una mezcla de aburrimiento infantil muy desconcertante para el que lo vea, mientras Haru está siendo prisionera de un abrazo un tanto raro ya que al Hibari ser más alto que ella, Haru queda como una pieza de rompecabezas rígido en un inusual Hibari.

Minutos pasan y el abrazo sigue igual, casi como si fuesen estatuas. Luego de lo que pareció un buen tiempo Hibari se aleja y con una sonrisa que dios sabe no es de niño bueno ya que más parece una imitación de una carita feliz mira con curiosidad del nivel de un niño de primaria a una ida Haru.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta con voz neutra Hibari, ya que el rostro de Haru es uno que nunca ha visto antes.

Haru al salir del aturdimiento en el que estaba, se percata de que nuevamente Hibari tiene su rostro muy cerca del de ella, inmediatamente y como si quemara Haru salta lejos con su cara rayando al rojo vivo.

― ¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso Hibari-san?! ―chillo exaltada.

Hibari miro la reacción de Haru con normalidad, para luego fijarse en que la mirada de esta es una un tanto diferente a la que ella usualmente porta, es una mirada peculiar ya que tiene una mezcla que disfruta ver, la cual le hizo sonreír internamente.

Haru era una completa bola de nervios, no sabe qué pero su corazón se sintió muy diferente al estar en los brazos de Hibari, y eso es desconcertante.

Hibari al ver la confusión de Haru, sonríe de lado.

―Es bueno verte con un rostro diferente al de llorona, te vez horrible estando parada como idiota en medio de la calle solo por ser rechazada, es muy estúpido ―dijo con sarcasmo impregnada en su masculina voz.

Haru lo mira con sorpresa infinita, y su mirada se congela en un punto en el cual no sabe si colinda con la razón o la ira.

― ¿Qué ha dicho? ―susurra trémula, tratando de apagar la llama de molestia que está surgiendo en su pecho.

Hibari le da una mirada arrogante, típica de alguien que se siente superior a lo que pasa a su alrededor.

―Que te vez idiota llorando por no ser correspondida por un Herbívoro inepto, me dan ganas de Morderte hasta la muerte ―dijo con ironía.

Haru adquirió un rostro completamente neutro, no sabiendo en si como es que ese hombre puede decir tales cosas como si nada, como si fuese su pasatiempo de momento, si es así ella no sé dejara.

―Ya veo así que Hibari-san busca pelea, le advierto que aunque sé que usted es fuerte, se defensa personal _desu _―reto Haru con seriedad, mientras hace una pose esperando a que Hibari la ataque en cualquier momento.

―No busco pelea, además perderías ―dijo con un deje de diversión en la vos, mientras su rostro se pune de forma chibi por la conclusión que ha dado Haru.

Haru cae en cuenta horrorizada que ese hombre tiene razón y lentamente se aleja tratando de que sus movimientos no sean bruscos para no alertar a un confundido Hibari.

― ¡Lo sabia Hibari-san es peligroso, está buscando pelea con una dama _desu_!―chillo horrorizada, no cayendo en cuenta que ha olvidado por completo lo sucedido con Tsuna.

―Te he dicho que no seas ruidosa, estas perturbando la paz de Namimori, además no busco pelea ―afirmo Hibari.

―No es cierto usted la está buscando _desu…_

Hibari sonríe al ver que Haru está completamente ensimismada en contradecir el hecho de que quiere pelear con ella, se alegra de ver que ella ya no está pensando en lo ocurrido.

Luego de muchos Hahi's y caras serias, Haru decide alejarse bruscamente ya que Hibari logro irritarla mucho con esa discusión de que ella es tonta, y él quiere pelea.

Cuando estaba a una distancia más o menos razonable Haru con cara de pocos amigos voltea para ver si Hibari ya se retiraba del lugar, más curiosamente él al igual que ella se voltearon en el mismo tiempo y sus miradas chocaron desde la distancia.

Haru pudo jurar que Hibari le estaba dando una mirada muy diferente a la que él usualmente da a las personas, ya que la mirada que le ofreció estaba cargada de afecto y era blanda, no era una mirada amenazante como las que él suele dar, si no una que le hizo darse cuenta que ella fue consolada por la persona menos esperada en el mundo entero, haciéndola sentir un tanto perturbada, ya que su corazón se acelero de solo ver como él la miraba desde lejos.

―" Q-Que es lo que pasa con el corazón de Haru _desu_"_ "_porque esta acelerado" ―pensó, mientras su rostro adquiere nuevamente un carmín de solo ver a Hibari en la distancia.

―Es mejor que me vaya y refresque esto es perturbado ―susurro mientras prende carrera hacia su hogar.

Sin Haru saberlo este momento, fue el inicio de algo que dejaría su destino atado a un Hombre cuya personalidad contradijo todo lo que dicta la norma de persona enamorada, ya que aunque no lo admita, Hibari Kyoya cayó preso en las redes del encanto burbujeante de Haru y se enamoro de Miura Haru desde hace un tiempo, por eso el verla en ese estado donde su rostro desprendía lagrimas de dolor por lo que paso y curiosamente escuchado lo dicho por Tsunayoshi, sintió la necesidad de hacerse notar ante ella, ya que aunque él nunca lo diga en voz alta, él siempre la mira desde la distancia, porque él sabe que ellos son muy diferentes, como el Sol y la Luna, pero al final estos siempre se mantendrán unidos.

* * *

El final como siempre me quedo como basura -suspiro- Bueno dicen que las buenas ideas nunca acaba bien...y le creo al que lo dio ¬¬...

¿Review?


	8. Apertura al Inicio II

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de **_Akira Amano_ **junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación *Los cuales nos dejaron viendo un final muy rebuscado en el manga TT3TT*. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas, habría mas sangre, un poco de Echi y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

* * *

**Nota: **Esta es la continuación de Apertura al Inicio, espero y lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al hacerlo xD

**KHR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Haru despierta y se percata que ya no esta en la habitación de Hospital en la que se supone debía de estar, ya que se encuentra en una fina habitación decorada al estilo occidental, muy diferente en la que ella usualmente duerme en la cede Vongola, luego de una larga investigación con Verde.

― ¿Donde estoy? ―pregunta con desanimo, le duele la cabeza y sabe que es por los golpazos que le ha dado Reborn, ese tío es un cuento cuando se molesta y aunque no lo parece se ha desquitado con ella indirectamente.

Recuerdos de lo que paso en la noche llegan de golpe a su cabeza, Hibari Kyoya en la habitación preguntándole sobre su destreza al pelar, Reborn tratando de desnudarle delante de él, Hibari alzándola al estilo nupcial y dejándola en al cama mientras ella susurra unas palabras que pensó nunca diría delante de él.

Al hombre el cual nunca pensó decirle lo que siente por ser como es, el hombre del cual ella se enamoro sin saber en que momento, ella posiblemente… se le ¿declaro a Hibari Kyoya?...

Un sonrojo escarlata se posa en sus mejillas en señal de vergüenza extrema, si ella se le declaro eso quiere decir que...

―"No es posible, debí de imaginarlo, pero recuerdo que la mirada de él, era una sorprendida ¿pero por qué?" ―pensó levemente alterada, ahora tornándose su rostro a un pálido enfermizo.

―Ha...Me alegro de que hayas despertado... Haru ―dijo una voz tersa, perteneciente a el conocido Decimo Cavallone.

― ¿Dino-san?...¿estoy en su casa? ―pregunta sorprendida de ver al apuesto Bronco, como usualmente lo llama Hibari-san, mirándola con intensidad y su usual sonrisa.

―Me alegra saber de que estas bien, Reborn me comento que te quedarías una temporada mientras tus lesiones mejoran por si mismas, ya que no se puede usar la llama del Sol en tu condición, tus células llegaron a un punto extremo te sobre exigiste demás...y Tsuna quiere las respuestas que tu tienes que dar ―dijo un poco sentido, mientras se acerca a una cabizbaja Haru y le toma la mano galante tratando de animarla por lo dicho.

― ¿Ya lo sabes? ―pregunta con duda, no viendo la mirada ligeramente iluminada de él para con ella.

―Si, Reborn me contó casi todo...―dijo un poco cohibido, el ver nuevamente a la que una vez fue alegre, tierna y extrovertida Miura, callada, madura y un poco distante, es una cosa peculiar, pero el que no pueda ver esa sonrisa de ella lo tiene un poco triste.

Haru lo mira con fijeza haciendo sentir al peli rubio un poco intranquilo y a la vez nervioso, Haru se percata de la breve incomodidad de este para luego sonríe plenamente, no es ese tipo de sonrisa deslumbrante de antaño, es mas como la que muestra calma y agradecimiento en un momento incomodo.

―Debió de ser un poco molesto lo que te ha contado sobre mi ¿no es así? ―pregunto mientras hace ademan de levantarse, siendo vista por Dino el cual se percata de la vestimenta de esta.

―No, la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo hay unas suposiciones, no es normal que silenciosamente Familias que no apoyan a la Vongola sean destruidas como si nada, pensamos que Reborn ocultaba a alguien ya que los movimientos de él son leídos a todo momento, y bueno lo que paso hace años con la Familia Afrancese siendo ellos los enemigos mas peligrosos de la Familia fue el inicio de que alguien estaba tras eso ―hizo una pausa viendo la incomodidad de Haru, y sabe que el dar vueltas solo la lastimara mas.

―...bueno siendo aniquilados silenciosamente, solo dejaba una interrogante, que ye mas o menos estaba planteada, o Reborn se esta encargando de los enemigos, o a encontrado a alguien que lo hace por él a las espaldas de la Familia... ―comento, mientras se acerca a un closet, y saca un vestido veraniego blanco, el cual Haru mira fijamente.

―Ya veo, en ese caso solo era cuestión de tiempo el que Reborn me revelara ―dijo, mientras hace ademan de tomar el vestido que le pasa Dino y le agradece.

―Si, aunque no niego que me sorprendió mucho, el que tu seas la que haga ese tipo de cosas... ―dijo con un poco de melancolía, haciendo que Haru agache la cabeza, al recordarle que es ella la que comete esas crueldades con las personas.

―...Si, es cierto, soy yo la que hace...eso... ―dijo un poco resentida, haciendo que Dino se maldiga por las palabras mal elegidas, sabe que la incomodo y eso es algo que no quiere hacer con ella, mas teniendo esta oportunidad dada por Reborn.

Haru se aleja de él y entra hasta el baño para arreglarse, mientras Dino se murmura impropio para si mismo, ya que incomodo a su inesperada invitada, y la chica que lo enamoro sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Cuando Haru sale luciendo el vestido que Dino le dio, dejo sin habla al peli rubio, ya que la piel lechosa y el cabello un poco ondulado de Haru con el vestido sencillo que le llega hasta las rodillas la hace ver como un ángel caído del cielo.

―Gracias por el vestido, es hermoso ―dijo Haru, un poco incomoda por la mirada de Dino la cual no se despegaba de ella.

―Te vez hermosa, tanto que te confundí con un ángel ―comento sin querer, mientras le regala una sonrisa muy cálida a una sorprendida y sonrojada Haru.

―No diga eso…Es vergonzoso Dino-san ―dijo abochornada, para luego salir con él y sentarse en el patio a desayunar.

― ¿Reborn le ha contado todo Dino-san? ―pregunto mientras bebe una taza de té.

―Si, aunque creo que ha omitido unos detalles, me dijo que quiere esconderte de la Familia por un tiempo, ya que las cosas se han puesto un poco escabrosas con lo que paso en la casa...creo que hasta que se calmen estarás bajo mi custodia ―dijo, mientras sonríe, haciendo que Haru lo mire con profundidad y a la ves inquietud.

―Entonces las cosas se han puesto así...Tsuna-san tiene que saber sobre lo que poseo, pero mi temor esta haciendo que Reborn se tome esto como su responsabilidad, es innecesario ―dijo desganada.

―Es cierto, además de inusual el que él haga ese tipo de cosas, el nunca cubre los errores de un Alumno, mas es muy consentidor contigo, supongo que te ve como una hija y quiere que seas tu la que aclare ese asunto a la Familia ―dijo cantarín, mientras se acomoda en la silla y enfoca la mirada en el cielo azul.

Haru lo mira, y luego niega con la cabeza por sus palabras.

―Te equivocas, el no me ve como su hija...soy su igual ―dijo segura, haciendo que Dino la vea con sorpresa.

― ...y en parte lo que dices es cierto, el esta esperando a que me sincere con la Familia, en sí los pecados que corren por mis manos son muchos y no quería que nadie los supiera, Reborn tomo la responsabilidad de cubrirme ya que él como yo tenemos esos pecados, es por eso que él me acobijo como una igual...aunque a veces se aprovecha de eso.. ―dijo, mientras sonríe petulantemente, al recordar las formas en que la trata y le hace hacer cosas.

―Es en verdad un sádico que le gusta ver sufrir a las personas... y como él dolor físico no le posibilita diversión ya que no soy débil, el toma ventaja de lastimarme moral y mentalmente, para hacerme fuerte, aunque como he dicho es un maldito Sado-Masoquista que le gusta verme sufrir... ―dijo seria, mientras un aura espeluznante la envuelve, haciendo que Dino la vea con un poco de pena ajena ya que él, Tsuna, y ahora ella conocen el dolor de ser pupilo de Reborn, ese dolor es únicamente compartido por pocos seres humanos en la tierra y eso es mucho decir.

―Bueno, solo nos queda esperar y saber lo que pasa en la Mansión ―dijo nervioso, mientras ve a una Haru susurrante la cual le desea lo peor a Reborn, por las horribles cosas que le ha hecho en los años posteriores a este.

― ¡¿Ha?! ―espeta con sorpresa al ver que Dino la mira con profundidad.

― ¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ―pregunta ansiosa, no percatándose de que Dino la mira por la simple razón de admirarla.

―No, la verdad es que te vez mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo ―comento, haciendo que Haru lo mire con la cara completamente roja.

―Ano...Gracias Dino-san ―dijo suavemente, para luego mirar a otro lado del patio, no supo porque pero sintió un apretón en su pecho al ver los ojos cafés del Potro fijos en ella.

Dino sonrió limpiamente al ver que logro inquietar a la peli chocolate.

Haru se calmo luego de un rato, ya que su tono de piel volvió a la normalidad, Dino fue llamado por Romario para atender una llamada en su oficina, dejando a Haru en el patio.

―"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hibari-san ahora" ―pensó Haru, después de un rato de estar sola.

.

.

.

En la mansión Vongola, todos los Guardianes están reunidos en la sala de conferencias del lugar, la mirada de todos esta concentrada en Reborn, el cual tiene una postura relajada aunque el ambiente es tenso.

Tsunayoshi esta sentado al frente de todos con una postura firme y autoritaria dejando en claro que no quiere mas contrariedades en el asunto que se estaba discutiendo.

―Reborn ¿donde está… Haru? ―pregunto con parsimonia, mientras su vista se clavaba a un relajado Reborn, Hibari miraba eso como una señal de que no dirá en donde está la susodicha que por cierto lo tiene pensativo.

Reborn baja la mirada al suelo, y luego sonríe enigmáticamente, llamando la atención de los demas.

―Esta descansando, recuerda que ella tiene que descansar luego de lo que paso, ella es humana después de todo ―dijo como si nada, mientras pone sus manos en el pantalón y mira significativamente a Hibari.

Luego de lo dicho una tención casi palpable se presenta en la habitación, Hibari esta internamente inquieto ya que cabe decir que él como los demás están dudando del hecho que acaba de decir Reborn, el que Haru sea una humana de verdad es dudable.

― ¡No más juegos! Tengo que hablar con ella, dime en donde se encuentra Reborn…

Fue interrumpido por un gruñido de molestia por parte del asesino número uno del mundo.

―Para que quieres hablar con ella, ¿la interrogaras por lo que es? ¿De verdad eres tan Dame, que no entiendes las implicaciones de lo que ella está pasando?...―dijo con voz baja, casi lúgubre.

Tsuna y los demás miran eso con sorpresa ya que jamás habían visto esa faceta en Reborn.

Tsuna baja la cabeza un poco cohibido.

―…Quiero saber porque oculto el hecho de que ella puede pelear Reborn, ella es de la Familia, y el verla hacer eso como si nada, como si respirara, nos ha confundido, quiero que me diga..

― ¿Que no es tu culpa? ¿Que lo que ella hace no es por ser parte de la Familia? ―dijo sarcástico, haciendo que Tsuna lo mire con sorpresa.

―Escucha ella es diferente, y no solo porque mostro capacidades superiores a una persona normal, ella no mata por placer o porque es de tu Familia…céntrate en esto ella no gira a tu entorno Tsuna, así que no te debes meter en eso, eres el cielo que todo lo abarca, pero ella no es parte de tu cielo así que concéntrate en hacer lo que tienes que hacer…así que no sientas que lo que paso sea importante porque no lo es, déjame decirte que lo que paso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, ella quiere protegerlos como ustedes lo hicieron con ella en el pasado ―dijo un poco molesto, siendo visto por todos los guardianes con curiosidad ya que Reborn no es de las personas que se explica.

―La verdad de lo que paso hace unos días fue mi culpa, además deberías de estar agradecido, pero como se que eres un metiche te lo diré en verdad es Haru, pero solo cuando ella deje de tener miedo a como ustedes reaccionen, así que solo espera, hasta que ella decida enfrentar el hecho de lo que es ―declaro, para luego retirarse del lugar con cara de pocos amigos.

Tsuna suspiro, se siente un completo inútil, sabe que está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero la verdad es que no sabe como ver a Haru a la cara luego de ver lo que vio, no sabe si siente miedo o dolor de ver lo que hizo una de sus más querida amiga.

Los demás no saben qué hacer ya que las palabras de Reborn la verdad lo único que hizo fue confundirlos y más ahora que la verdad no saben cómo enfrentar a la que una vez fue una sonriente chica.

Hibari se levanta saliendo del lugar, para darle alcance a Reborn el cual lo esta esperando en uno de los corredores de la mansión.

―…Reborn donde esta Miura..

―Haru está en casa de Dino no te preocupes o escandalices ―dijo divertido, ya que él vio venir la acción de el usuario Nube ―Él ya sabe la situación de Haru, y la quiere proteger, es más que obvio que si esto se alarga Dino aprovechara el tiempo y quizás la enamore ―dijo malicioso, viendo como Hibari expande su mirada una fracción de segundo cuando escucho lo dicho por él.

―Así que te aviso, piensa con cuidado, ya que el tiempo es oro si es que sientes algo por Haru―dijo rápido, saliendo del alcance de Hibari, mientras este se queda meditando lo dicho por el usuario de la llama del Sol.

El hecho de que Haru este con Cavallone lo inquieto al escucharlo, y más saber que el rubio tiene atracción por la peli castaña.

―Tsk…esto se está complicando ―susurro molesto, mientras hace ademan de ir a algún lugar.

…..

―Es tan obvio, me pregunto si los celos son el detonante correcto para que veas lo que siente…a bueno que empiece el espectáculo ―susurro para si mismo Reborn, mientras coge su teléfono celular y marca un nuero mientras se dirige hasta donde se encuentra un auto de color negro.

―Chaos…Dino.

― Hola, Reborn, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá? ―pegunto el rubio líder de la Familia Cavallone.

―Se han calmado…dime como esta Haru ―pregunto curioso.

―Intranquila, esta dudando de si es correcto que este lejos de la Familia ―comento serio.

―Es normal, pero dime, ¿ella ha dicho algo sobre querer decir lo que es o no? ― pregunto renuente.

―…No estoy seguro de lo que esta pensando, dime ¿vendrás? ―cuestiona inquieto.

―No, lo más seguro es que me sigan y me da flojera evitarlos, daré una vuelta por Italia, cuida a Haru ―dijo con voz aburrida ― ¡Ha!...por cierto Hibari sabe que ella se está quedando en tu casa, lo más seguro es que dentro de poco él vaya a ver a Haru, tienes poco tiempo, creo que deberías de confesarte a Haru así quizás ella te tome en cuenta ―dijo divertido, imaginándose la cara de idita que debe estar poniendo Dino en este momento.

―…Q-Que estás diciendo…n-no te metas es esto Reborn ―tartamudeo, mientras cuelga.

―Ha…sigue siendo un niño ese Dino ―canturreo Reborn, mientras sale del lugar rápidamente.

…..

Haru mira un punto fijo de la habitación en la que despertó, sabe que lo que está haciendo es tonto, el huir no lograra que su Familia comprenda el predicamento por el que esta pasando, sabe que ella debe de confesar lo que pasa a su Familia, no importa el que.

―Ya he ocultado la verdad por mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que les diga que soy una Maniatic, así ellos sabrán a qué atenerse por si me salgo de control ―dijo meditabunda, mientras se arre cuesta en la cama en la que despertó.

―"Tengo miedo por ser lo que soy, por desear matar a todo lo que me rodea, ¿porque soy una bestia sedienta de sangre que lo único que busca es el desorden y el dolor?, ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Que es lo que hice para convertirme en esto?" ―piensa con temor.

―"_Tu eres Haru, y yo soy tu...cuando logres comprender eso dejare de tener sed" ―_escucho de su cabeza esas palabras.

Haru se exalta, jamás ha logrado comunicarse con su lado sádico, jamás, y el escucharla decir eso la aterro.

― ¡Yo no soy tu! ¡Soy diferente! ―espeta rabiosa, mientras aprieta sus manos en la cabeza con dolor.

El silencio es claustrofóbico, quiere salir y huir, ¿pero de qué?...

Un recuerdo de lo pasado anoche choca en su memoria.

_―Entonces no huyas a tus miedos, y enfrentaos a ellos ―dijo Hibari, mientras se acerca y la obliga a que lo mire._

_― ¿Como me enfrento a mi misma? ―pregunta dudosa, mientras sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas._

_Hubo un silencio suave mas no incomodo, Hibari lentamente alejo su mano del rostro de Haru, mas no se aleja._

_―Te ayudare ―susurra, mientras ahora posa su mano en la cabeza como si la acariciara, mientras Haru se sonroja._

_―Arigato ―dice por lo bajo, mientras pone su rostro en el pecho de Hibari mostrando que esta cansada._

Cuando recordó eso, Haru se calmo y el dolor punzante en su cabeza se calma.

―…ya veo…Hibari-san ―susurro.

Haru se percata que no puede seguir huyendo de lo que esta pasando, cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de enfocar su determinación en entender que los pecados que corren por sus manos son el precio de ser lo que ella es.

―Soy Haru Miura, Científica ligada en la alteración de las Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad, también soy una Hitman la cual es igual o más fuerte que el asesino Numero uno del mundo…mi deseo de destrucción es grande, lo que se me atreviese lo destruiré con mis llamas, pero no solo soy eso, soy indiferente a lo que pase, mi objetivo es el vacio, ―susurraba para si misma, mientras traaba de enfocar su descubierta voluntad en aceptar sus pecados.

―Soy orgullosa, y me orgullo se enfoca en… destruir…pero también quiero… proteger.

Dijo mientras abre lentamente sus ojos, sabe que lo que dice es contradictorio, y eso es lo que la divide de su lado oscuro, las palabras que ha dicho, la hacen sentir que algo oscuro surge de su pecho, un dolor, un grito un gemido, son lo que logra escuchar.

―Soy lo que soy, y soy lo que hace mis pecados,…soy una asesina ―dijo con frialdad.

Imágenes de escenas aparecen en su mente, haciéndola recordar todas las personas que ha matado con sus manos, los gritos, insultos, el olor a sangre y a cadáveres. Todos esos recuerdos que se negó a ver, se aglomeran como en una cinta de video y saltan ahora a su mente, haciendo que lagrimas silenciosas salgan de sus ojos.

Sabe que ha matado sin descanso como una máquina que está programada para acabar con la vida de los demás, como un juego en el cual ella es la que tiene todos los códigos para jamás perder. Mas sabe que no siente placer en lo que hace, no es por defenderse, no es porque este aburrida, no es porque se excite al hacer lo que hace, ella no siente nada, solo indiferencia, pero sabe que ella busca destrucción solo por necesidad de sentir la calidez de la sangre en sus manos, la necesidad de proteger aunque la oscuridad la consuma, el odio que tiene al saber que jamás la han tenido en cuenta en este mundo, es eso lo que estalla y la hace darse cuenta, ella es ella un ser egoísta que aunque se negaba a ser lo que es, no puede seguir huyendo a la necesidad de hacer lo que desea.

―"_Eres lo que eres, cuando me necesites yo despertare, porque tú y yo, somos la misma persona…Haru" ―_escucho que su voz interna dice.

―…Hai ―susurra con seriedad.

Los ojos de Haru están opacos, ya no tiene ese brillo alegre, pero eso es solo por que los recuerdos de sus acciones siguen frescos en su memoria.

―No hay vuelta atrás, descansare mis heridas e iré a decirla a la Familia lo que soy ―concluyo Haru mientras cierra sus ojos, y por su mente aparece la imagen de Hibari. ―Gracias…Hibari-san.

Dijo quedito mientras cae en la inconsciencia.

…..

Hibari esta mas que molesto, no pensó que iría a ver al Potro en este momento, ha pasado tres días desde que hablo con Reborn y Cuatro en los que hablo con Haru.

_―No sé porque,... si eres tan diferente...me gustas_

Esas palabras retumban es sus oídos desde que la escucho. De verdad que es idiota, esa mujer se le declara y se queda dormida luego de decirlo.

El recuerdo de ver a Haru completamente dormida, la respiración acompasada de ella, su serenidad, es tan opuesto a la cara de indiferencia y frialdad que vio en el ataque a la mansión.

Es cierto que ella es atractiva, mas la molestaba para solo sacar información de las Llamas ya que él es curioso, y suele querer siempre saber de todo.

No es coincidencia el que la molestara, la verdad es que no puede negar que siente atracción, mas pensó que solo era sexual. Pero en estos días en los que no ha logrado ni ver un cabello de ella, se ha percatado que extraña el brillo en sus ojos, que se imagina el verla sentada leyendo o escribiendo algo con concentración, que extraña el poder sentir su presencia ahora silenciosa cerca de él.

Es inusual en como uno puede darse cuenta que esta enamorado, cuando la persona de la que uno esta se encuentra lejos de uno.

Hibari llega hasta la mansión y sin esperar ser anunciado, se adentro, buscando a la mujer a la cual le debe una respuesta.

Cuando llega hasta donde sabe esta la oficina de Dino, entra asustando al pelirrubio.

―Kyoya, como estas ―saludo sonriendo como siempre.

Hibari lo miro indiferente y saco sus Tonfas en señal de advertencia.

― ¿Donde está Miura? ―pregunta serio.

Dino lo mira fijamente y suspira.

―Vaya, de verdad que te tomo tiempo…bueno te digo ella ya no está ―dijo serio.

Hibari no entendió por que Dino dijo que le tomo tiempo, pero cae en cuenta que Reborn le dijo que su tiempo es oro.

―Donde esta Cavallone, tengo que hablar con ella, ¿A dónde se dirige? ―pregunta fríamente.

Dino lo mira y solo suspira, aunque él se confesó a Haru, ella lo rechazo, dejando en claro que ella está enamorada de otra persona, y más precisamente al que fue su alumno, un anti social, pero fuerte hombre.

―Bueno, tú que llegas por una hora tarde ―dijo en un puchero, mientras se alisa su chaqueta y se acerca a él ―Y ella que sale a la mansión Vongola, a enfrentar la verdad de lo que es, a sus amigos ―dijo serio.

Hibari lo mira retador, y baja las Tonfas, cuando pretendía retirase se percata de que Dino lo sigue.

― ¿Por qué me sigues? ―pregunta irritado.

―Porque quiero ver a Haru-chan ―dijo sonriente, haciendo que a Hibari se le brote una vena en la frente en señal de molestia.

―Que molesto eres Cavallone.

―Y tu eres un completo suertudo ―dijo mientras ve fijamente a Hibari, y recuerda las palabras que Haru le dijo.

―_El es parecido a mí, creo que logro entenderlo como el a mí, ahora que he cambiado, no niego que es complicado por lo que estoy pasando ahora y quizás sea lo mejor el que ocurriera en este momento y no antes, ya que si hubiese sido así quizás jamás me hubiese percatado de lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de él…―_dijo calmada, mientras sonríe ampliamente ―_Me enamore de una persona completamente opuesto a mí y a la vez, el único al que no le temo decir como soy porque sé que no me temerá ―_dijo Haru mientras ve a un tiste Dino, el cual le pidió que le dijera porque no puede tener nada con ella.

―Sabes Kyoya, eres un maldito suertudo ―dijo, mientras su frente se sombrea dándole un aire lúgubre que no paso desapercibido por Hibari.

Hibari vio que Dino está molesto, o mejor dicho esta jodidamente aburrido, y eso es curioso.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunta tratando de no sonar curioso, mientras caminan hasta donde dejo su auto.

―Ella te lo dirá…maldito suertudo ―dijo entre pucheros.

Dejando curioso a Hibari.

…..

* * *

Un capitulo mas y termino el One-shoot de tres tiros que he prometido *e*...espero que Apertura al Inicio, les interese, se que esta oscuro y raro, pero haa...mi inspiración esta con cambios de Humor de embarazada, así que jejeje xD disfruten esos cambios o matenme por ellos...ustedes dirán.

_"Recuerden que lo que escribo es un fragmento de mi corazón, las palabras que uso son la esencia de lo que quiero expresar y quiero hacer llegar a ustedes, Recuérdenlo"_

¿Review?


	9. Perspicacia

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota: **Esto...como decirlo...¬/¬ este Drable, me salio bien sucio, así que es M, aunque lo deje hasta lo bueno ya se pueden imaginar a una Autora desmayada por un derrame nasal, y ya no quiero pervertir a nadie mas..."si como no la verdad es que perdí la vida el tratar de plasmar lo que mi pervertida cabeza imagino ¬¬ o si no este no seria un Drable sino un One-shoot U.U", espero y lo disfruten.

**KHR**

.

.

.

El silencio era ensordecedor en la sala del comité de disciplina, Hibari Kyoya como siempre se encuentra estoicamente en su escritorio haciendo lo que cualquier perfecto aria, papeleo. Por extraño que parezca la finalidad de su trabajo de escritorio el cual siempre deja a Kusakabe es con el propósito de distraerse de su invitada, que cabe decir es inesperada y muy silenciosa de lo normal.

Inaudito como parece Miura Haru se encuentra en el sillón de dicho comité, mirando el lugar con increíble indiferencia digna de alguien que no teme a la Muerte, si alguien de sus amigos la vieran con la mirada que posee la chica en el momento no pensarían que es la misma carismática femenina que los anima en momentos de desesperación.

Haru admira el lugar como si buscara algo o a alguien en particular, sin importarle el hecho de que en este momento se encuentra sola, con una de las personas mas temidas y silenciosas de lo cual ella puede tolerar.

― ¿Donde esta Hibird-chan? desu ―pregunta monótonamente Haru, mas no recibe respuesta esperada.

Posa su mirada en el serio presidente del Comité de Disciplina, o mejor dicho su Sempai, el cual renuentemente esta haciendo lo posible en no mirarla ya que no quiere romper las reglas de la Preparatoria, la cual ahora él dirige, por el hecho de tener una tentación mirándolo.

Haru luego de analizar el silencio por parte de su Sempai~...se levanta del sillón y sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido se acerca hasta el escritorio de dicho Guardián de la Nube.

―Hee, ¿porque Sempai esta ignorando a Haru? desu ―pregunta mientras hace un puchero, el cual Hibari miro desde el rabillo de sus ojos.

Mentalmente empezó a contar para calmar sus reacciones a ese puchero.

―Estoy ocupado Miura, Hibird debe de estar paseando por los lugares, si lo quieres buscar es mejor que vengas mas tarde ―comento sin mirar a los ojos a la simpática adolescente, no porque se sintiera inferior o acomplejado, si no por razones mas peculiares y calientes de las cuales esta usando su fuerza de voluntad para no mostrar.

Haru se percato de la tensión que le esta causando a Hibari su presencia, una sonrisa picara se posa en sus facciones, mientras se dirige hasta la puerta de salida, haciendo que mentalmente Hibari suspire de alivio al sentir que se aleja, si ella se queda unos minutos mas lo poco que le queda de cordura lo tirara a desagüe y se lanzaría a ella con el fin de hacerle muchas cosas de las cuales no se puede hacer estando en las instalaciones de la Preparatoria.

el sonido brusco del seguro le llama la atención, posa sus ojos color mercurio en los chocolates percatándose de la seriedad de estos.

―Así que Hibird no esta, me alegra saber eso ―dijo en primera persona y sin agregar honoríficos, llamando la atención de Hibari al ver la sonrisa picara de Haru.

Hibari trago grueso.

― ¿Necesitas algo más Miura? ―pregunta serio y dando toques de frialdad en su voz.

Haru amplia su sonrisa y se acerca hasta donde el esta sentado evitando el escritorio y empujando la silla giratoria en la que esta Hibari sorprendiendo a este por su osadía.

―Humm, la verdad es que si quiero algo más...―dijo infantilmente, para luego sentarse a horcajadas en el regazo de la Alondra sorprendiéndolo ―...Y eso es que no me evites Kyoya-kun ―susurra seductoramente, mientras empuja suavemente su núcleo en la masculinidad excitada de Hibari haciéndolo gemir inaudiblemente.

―Soy tu novia desde hace un año Kyoya-kun, se cuando esta excitado y cuando no, el que me evites me molesta, sé que no te gusta que estemos juntos en la preparatoria, pero que me niegues el estar cerca de ti es...muy injusto ―dijo sonrojada, mientras mira hacia un lado evitando ver al peli azabache, el cual tiene la mirada gacha cubierta por su flequillo, las palabras de la mujer que le enseño lo que es el amor lo han atravesado como una espada, haciéndolo sentir mal.

―...Perdóname Haru, supongo que es tonto de mi parte el evitarte, pero últimamente me estoy excitando demasiado seguido y sé que no aguantas el que te haga el amor como demente ―dijo sonrojado, mientras la abraza para que no lo vea en un estado de vergüenza extrema al declararle el problema a su novia, la cual se sonrojo fuertemente por la declaración.

―...Te equivocas, sé que eres insaciable, pero esa es una de las razones por las que te amo, no me importa estar sin sentarme cómodamente tres días si puedo hacerte feliz ―dijo suavemente, haciendo que Hibari le salga una venita de rabia, mas se contiene.

―Solo el sexo no es lo que me hace amarte Haru, lo sabes también te amo, y no me gusta ver tu cara adolorida por mi placer, no me parece justo ―dijo serio, mientras la abraza mas posesivamente, aunque él sabe que esas palabras se irán a la borda si no aleja a su tentación pronto. ―No quiero perderte solo porque no sé como controlarme ―murmuro, mientras mira a la sonrojada Haru, la mirada de ella estaba iluminada por las palabras de él.

―"No me mires de esa manera o no podre contenerme" ―pensó Hibari mientras hacia amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad en coger y besar como poseído a su linda novia.

Haru siente nuevamente la tensión de Hibari, y agacha la mirada hacia la entrepierna de su amante la cual esta dura por su roce.

―Kyoya-kun, yo...aprendí algo que puede hacer que el dolor de tu cuerpo se calme temporalmente, pero es vergonzoso el que yo lo haga...¿quieres probar? ―pregunta sonrojada ya que no esta segura de hacer lo que leyó en esa revista para adultos, Hibari no es idiota solo tubo que contar uno mas uno es igual a dos para saber que su novia le esta pidiendo permiso de hacerle una felación y o joder de solo imaginarlo se le hace agua la boca.

Y Hibari ya no aguanto más, el peso de la cordura salio de vacaciones, el carnívoro dominante surgió de la amabilidad de Hibari, Haru vio ante sus ojos el terror de saber que su novio es Tsundere, lo bueno es que ella ya esta acostumbrada a eso y sus cambios de humor extremos. Hoy puede ser frío, mañana irritado, otro día dulce y siempre, siempre es normal para ella ver el lado sádico de él.

― ¿Mi linda novia esta leyendo cosas sucias?, creo que es hora de castigarte por eso ―dijo seductoramente, haciendo que el corazón de Haru corra apresurado de solo escuchar al Dominante y Sádico Kyoya, ella jamas lo dirá en voz alta, pero le gusta el dolor y el placer que le deja su amado Novio luego de una noche apasionada.

―Si, creo que me merezco ese castigo Ki-o-ya-kun ―dijo seductoramente Haru, para luego ser embestida por un muy excitado Hibari.

Ruidos procedente de la oficina de Comité de Disciplina, llamaron la atención de Kusakabe Tetzuya, el cual al acercarse escucho gemidos, cosas moviéndose y palabras muy picantes, de las cuales en verdad quiere olvidar de momento, como sabio Hombre que es advirtió a todos los seguidores de la disciplina, si quieren vivir no se acerquen a la sala del comité, si de verdad valoran sus vidas.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
